


Eclipse

by ErinBearr



Category: Offline TV - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, amigops
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Camping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 41,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinBearr/pseuds/ErinBearr
Summary: Corpse thought life wouldn't ever get better. That he was destined to be lonely and sad forever.What happens when his life is turned upside down by the ray of sunshine Sykkuno?Lets find out
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse and sykkuno
Comments: 29
Kudos: 243





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally posted this on Wattpad but I recently found out about a03 because of heatwaves, and I’m curious do how it works :D

1  
——————————————————————————

A.N  
I realize Corpse had to drop out of school very young. But in this story they're both in College :)  
It's gonna be fairly slow burn 

TRIGGER WARNING!   
This story contains mentions of depression and anxiety 

———————— {Corpse pov}

Why am I even here?   
In this classroom learning things I'll forget as soon as exams are over.  
In this college that costs so much for no reason.  
In this town where I have no friends and no family.   
In this world.   
Why am I still living? I don't have anything to live for. 

Don't wanna live but too scared to die... what a sick joke. 

So here I am. Sitting in the back of this big classroom filled with people I couldn't care less about.

Honestly the only reason I wanted to go here is because I wanted to get out of the shit hole that I called my home for my entire life up until now. 

The teacher was only setting up so I didn't have to pay attention just yet. So I turned my attention to the door. Students were still filtering in and I spun a pencil in my fingers watching them all join their friends. 

I wish I had my butterfly knife, I got in trouble last time I brought it to school though. Apparently it was a "safety violation"   
It didn't even have a real blade, I brought a training one. Pussies. 

I watched as students laughed and smiled at each other, having fun. I had to scoff at that.   
Friends. Didn't have those.  
Laughter. Not in years.

It wasn't good to be jealous at others and wish them bad. I just couldn't help it, because I knew that I would never have what they do. 

One student pissed me off more than anyone. Sykkuno.   
He was popular, friends with everyone, too nice for his own good. Overall just such a great fucking person with great fucking grades and a great fucking life and I fucking hated it. 

Coincidentally Sykkuno walked in just then. He started walking over to his main friend group, but paused and looked up at me as if he could sense I was looking him. Sykkuno smiled and waved hello.  
Bitch.

He always said hello to me. He was the only one who ever paid any attention to me at all. I bet he pities me. Who doesn't. I didn't know why he pays attention to me. All I know is that   
I hate him.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly want a friendship like Corpse and Sykkuno have so badly. They're so cute.
> 
> Oh and I want to write in sort of parallels. So Corpses povs will be a lot darker and Sykkunos will be happier and more light hearted.

————————— ( Sykkuno pov )

I can't believe I'm here.   
In this classroom.   
Learning interesting stuff about topics I enjoy.  
In this school.   
With so many amazing people, and my closest friends.   
In this world.   
Trying to live life to the fullest. I want to travel the world and see all the beauty earth contains.

But for now I need to graduate college. 

I grab an apple from the bowl by the door before heading off to my first class. 

I say hi to people I recognize in the hallways and around the campus. Everyone here is actually friendly unlike high school.   
Eh. I hike my backpack up on my back so it doesn't fall down and toss my apple into the nearest trash bin. 

When I walk through the doorway I immediately see my best friends Rae and Toast. Smiling at them when they look my way I go to take my seat when I feel eyes on me from the back of the room. 

I look up to see Corpse, the mysterious guy who nobody knows anything about. He's always alone and never talks to anyone.   
We make eye contact so I smile at him and wave trying to be friendly. 

I want to get to know him. He seems lonely.   
I know what it's like to be lonely. In high school I was an outcast. Bullied for everything, liked for nothing. The anxiety it caused still affects me years later.

He doesn't wave back, just looks down at the pencil dancing between his fingers.   
It reminds me of when he brought a butterfly knife to school.   
I shiver thinking about it, not because it scared me. I found it very attractive. 

I'm bisexual, have been for awhile. One of the many things I was bullied for. 

Slightly hurt that he brushed me off I take my seat in between my two friends. Our teacher Mr. Donnor started talking but for once I wasn't able to focus. 

All I could think about was Corpse. 

All the girls secretly have a crush on him. He's 6ft, with dark brown almost black eyes. His hair is curly and just long enough that it covers half of his face.   
He barely talks but when he does his voice is incredibly deep. 

"Sykkuno, earth to Sykkuno!" I jump out of my trance to see Rae shaking my arm. "There you are, class is over let's go!"   
I just look at her blankly. My mind still on other things. Was I thinking about Corpse for that long?!  
"Are you ok?" Rae now looked worried. Oops. "No no no I'm ok!" I try to calm her down, because I wasn't lying. I was doing ok, just now I had a mission.

I'm going to help him.


	3. 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the font on here it’s nice

———————— ( Corpse pov )

I swear to fucking god I'm going to punch a hole in the wall. 

We have a mandatory school trip. To a forest. In college?! What kind of a sick joke is this. 

What do they expect us to do. Roast marshmallows and sing campfire songs?   
oh. OH. Oh hell no. 

The very thought of doing that right now made me want to hurl. 

I'm not excited for this trip. 

Looking down at the rest of the class they all seem excited. Typical. They were excited to get drunk and party.

I noticed Sykkuno not reacting at all. His slim body didn't move a hair. His friends Rae and toast? I'm pretty sure those were their names, look at Sykkuno multiple times throughout class. Their expressions almost worried. 

Interesting. 

Basically this whole class was talking about what the trip was about. 

We're to spend TWO WEEKS. -

Yep I'm going to kill myself.

-In Skeld Forest. Two people share a cabin. -

It's like they want to torture me. 

\- We will mostly be free to do our own things, because legally we're adults, but on different days throughout the week you will be required to do some sort of team excercise with the group you'll be assigned. -

Alright that's manageable I guess.  
I just hope that I'm paired up with somebody who's quiet and pays no attention to me. That way we can both ignore each other and I won't go crazy. 

I put my head on my desk as Mr. D goes on and on about safety and responsibility while on this trip. I didn't care about that, nobody would listen to that. The trip would be a success if nobody died.   
The only good thing I saw about this trip was that it was included with your yearly cost. So that way I wouldn't have to pay extra to suffer. 

The bell rang after what seemed like hours and I went to stand up and leave when I noticed Sykkuno still not moving. Toast looked at Rae, nodded at sykkuno then left the room. Huh.   
Rae seemed to get what Toast wanted and shook the zoned out boy until he finally moved. Her touch seemed to knock him out of his daze, and he turned to look at her. They started speaking and I walked down the steps. He's so weird. 

I just hope we aren't cabin partners. That would be awful.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Everyone was talking about the upcoming trip.  
Today was Friday and we leave on Sunday.   
What a short amount of time to prepare.   
(a.n the author just doesn't want to have to write that much about the days before the trip)

What do I even pack?   
I have no idea.   
I guess it didn't really matter. I wear hoodies and jeans even in 100 degree weather. It makes me feel secure. 

I guess I'll pack swim trunks in case we are required to swim. 

Boxers.  
Toiletries.   
Clothes.  
Lots of hoodies.  
Snacks.  
Phone, laptop and chargers.   
Butterfly knife. 

I pack everything up when I get back to my dorm room.   
It looks like I have everything. So with that I zip up my suitcase and collapse into bed. 

I didn't have a roommate, they transferred out in the first week. Which I was quite glad about. More room for myself. Would my college life be better if I had a roommate? I doubt it.  
They wouldn't like me. They would have friends over or lovers and make me leave so they could be alone.   
That's what happened my first year here. I didn't like taking orders from him, but I was going to leave anyway. 

Imagine not being welcome in your own room.   
I wanted to play some Minecraft so I quickly went to my desk and worked on any assignments I had due.   
Which was a lot. I ended up not finished my works until 2am, and by then I was so exhausted I just went right to bed. 

One day left until two weeks of misery.


	4. Chapter 4

————————- ( Sykkuno pov )

"Did you listen to anything the teacher was saying?" Rae asked me as we walked out of class.  
I looked away guiltily. "Nope."   
Rae sighed exasperated. "I guess I have to explain this whole trip to you." That caught my attention. I zone out of class one time and now we have a trip? We were just talking about the American revolution yesterday.  
"Trip?"  
"Yep, we're going on a camping trip, and leaving Sunday."  
"SUNDAY?! that's in two days?!"  
"That's correct, now you'll be paired with one other person to share a cabin with and you'll mostly..." 

I let her voice fade away as I noticed the tall figure walking ahead of me. Ear buds in, not looking at anyone around him; though lots of people were looking at him.   
I wonder what it would be like to be cabin partners with him?   
Would I finally get a chance to talk to him, maybe figure out what's going on inside that head of his. 

"STOP ZONING OUT" oh right Rae was explaining this trip to me.   
She followed my line of sight.   
"Oh my god.. sykkuno you like corpse!"   
My eyes widened at that and I turned my head so quickly I almost got whiplash.  
"RAE! shush no I don't! I just wanted to befriend him." I didn't like corpse. I couldn't. I didn't even know him!   
But Rae didn't believe that. She just looked at me. I knew that look.   
She wasn't buying it.

All throughout the day Rae kept asking questions. It was the worst at lunch when she told toast. 

"Toast please help meee, Sykkuno won't admit he likes corpse!" That made toast almost snort water out of his nose. "Sykkuno you like corpse? The mysterious guy all the girls swoon over." 

I felt my cheeks turn a bit pink. I was so embarrassed. "NO! no no no I don't Rae just won't believe me!" 

Toast looked at me and then over my shoulder. "Oh, HEY CORPSE." He shouted out. I looked behind me panicked but nobody's there.   
Gosh dang it.   
Rae and Toast both start dying of laughter. "Omg you should've seen your face!" Rae grabs onto my arm, dying. "You're so red." Toast takes a picture of me and I just pick at my food.   
"I don't like him, I just want to know why he doesn't like me."   
I love my friends but they're such idiots some times. 

Toast and I walked to our dorm together, we were lucky enough to be roommates this year.   
"Toast I actually don't like Corpse." I didn't want to push the subject further but I did want to clarify.

He laughed. "Yeah I figured, you're not the type to fall for someone unless you know them." 

I felt so relieved. "I'm glad one of you believes me. Do you think we'll be cabin partners?" It makes sense that we would be. I mean we're roommates. 

"Nope, I already know my cabin partner. Mr.D wants me to be one of the chaperones per say. Me and David from my biology class. So we were told this morning we'd be staying in a cabin together." 

"Oh- that sucks. But I bet you'll have fun!" I try to stay positive but I'm actually really disappointed. 

"Eh, I would prefer to be in a cabin with my bestie but oh well. I know that other then me and David you will be in a cabin with your roommate."   
Does that mean I'll be alone?

"I see your face, I don't think you'll be alone if that's what you're worried about. I'd say you would be with David's roommate but he doesn't have one anymore. He moved because his roommate scared him. He never said who it was but maybe you'll be with him." 

Great. I mean at least I won't be alone.


	5. Chapter 5

————————( Corpse pov )

I didn't do anything Saturday. I mostly just relaxed in bed, playing Minecraft, watching YouTube. I wanted to play Among Us but public lobbies were shit, and I didn't have any friends to play with.   
So watching people play it was good enough. 

I loved watching BigPuffer (go follow my boy he's amazing) His best and worst imposter plays were always so entertaining. 

Mostly I just wanted to take my mind off the trip. I was told in an email that you would get paired up with your roommate for cabins.   
I nearly cried in relief. I didn't have a roommate so I guess I get a cabin to myself.

And I knew Sykkuno was roommates with Toast so I wouldn't have to deal with him. 

Why did I have such a grudge against him? He had done nothing wrong. Is it because he has everything I don't? Maybe. Something in my gut told me it was more then that though. 

Sykkuno...  
He had dark brown hair like me. 

Dark brown eyes that shone with life and sparkled with happiness. 

My eyes were dead.

I had heard him speak before. His voice was like the opposite of my own. 

Smooth instead of gravely. One that made you feel floaty. Like a cloud. 

He was like the angel to my devil   
The Yin to the Yang  
The Sun to my moon. 

Wait 

The angel to my devil. What's wrong with me.   
He's my opposite and I hate him.

.... I hate him.

Doomsday arrived in the form of a Sunday.   
I dragged my large suitcase down the front steps to the buses out front. 

I wondered how they were having people get on? It looked like we were sitting with our cabin partners to make life easier when we get there. 

Looking around it seemed like nobody was boarding just yet. Loud laughter caught my attention. Yep. Sykkuno, Toast, Rae and David?

David was my old roommate. The guy that moved out... what was he doing with them?   
Maybe he's the newest addition to their squad. 

I must've gotten there right on time because Mr.D started speaking into his megaphone that made my ears feel like bleeding.   
"LISTEN UP STUDENTS, IF YOU NEED ANY HELP OR HAVE ANY QUESTIONS IVE APPOINTED TOAST AND DAVID TO BE MY HELPERS. IF YOU WOULD PLEASE PAIR UP WITH YOUR ROOMMATES AND BOARD THE BUS WE CAN GET THIS TRIP STARTED. HAVE FUN KIDS." 

Ouch. 

I decided to wait back because I didn't want to have to fight my way through all the masses of yelling teenagers. I mean, I could easily fight my way through I just didn't feel like it. 

A tap on the shoulder made me jump. 

I turn to see David nervously standing besides me. I take out one of my earbuds. He must have something important to say or else you wouldn't ever approach me. 

"Hey so.. since Toast and I are the helpers. You and Sykkuno will be roommates. Anyways that's all bye." 

He basically ran off but I was frozen in shock.   
You've gotta be fucking kidding me. Am I really this unlucky? 

I get paired with the one person I didn't want.   
Fantastic 

I walk towards Sykkuno and put my earbud back in. He raises his hand in greeting and says hi with a smile. 

I walk straight pass him and go into the bus, choosing an empty seat near the back.

He timidly follows me. I put my suitcase in the rack overhead and notice Sykkuno was just too short to reach it, so I grab his suitcase from him and put it next to mine. 

Ignoring the shock on his face I sit down and look out the window. 

In the reflection I see him go to thank me then think better about it and just pulls out his phone and buts his earbuds in too. 

Just two weeks, you can do anything for two weeks. 

Yeah right. I hope there's a big lake I can drown myself in. 

X 

The whole bus ride is apparently 6 hours, and the awkward silence was very uncomfortable. We were so close together and yet somehow still so distant. But around hour 3 I hear soft snores and feel a light weight fall onto my shoulder. I look down to see a sleeping Sykkuno resting his head on me. 

I tense up, not knowing what to do.   
Should I wake him up? Move his head? I've never been in this situation before. 

I didn't want to wake him up. I don't like him but if he's tired enough to fall asleep on a bus full of loud ass college students it was best to let him sleep. 

Around hour 4 I feel my own eyes start to get heavy and fall asleep too. 

RAES POV 

I noticed that Sykkuno hadn't gotten off yet so to make sure he was alright I went back on the bus.   
I heard light snoring near the back and as I got closer my heart jumped.   
Sitting there fast asleep was Sykkuno head on corpses shoulder, and Corpse had his head rested on top of Sykkunos also fast asleep. 

Quickly I whipped my phone out and took a LOT of photos. Then I woke them up because the bus driver was getting annoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

———————— ( Sykkuno pov )

I woke up with a kink in my neck, how long had I been asleep for I had no idea. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, drowsy. 

"We need to go" 

I felt my entire body shiver at the deep gravelly voice in my ear, and it caused me to jump in my seat. Bewildered I look over to see none other than Corpse waiting for me to move. 

My brain still not fully awake was very confused.   
Why am I next to Corpse? Where am I? Why do we need to go? 

Then all of a sudden memories of earlier that day come rushing back.

X

It was so early in the morning that most students were still half asleep. 

I didn't sleep at all last night so my adrenaline was pumping, causing me to be more energetic then everyone else. 

That energy was not appreciated. 

Rae looked like she wanted to strangle me, and the only thing stopping her was toast holding her back while talking to David.   
Rae never was a morning person was she. 

Looking around the packed courtyard I notice Mr .D walk to the front with his megaphone.   
Heh, that'll wake them up.   
Everybody hates that stupid thing. It's so painful and loud to listen to, your ears want to bleed.

"LISTEN UP STUDENTS, IF YOU NEED ANY HELP OR HAVE ANY QUESTIONS IVE APPOINTED TOAST AND DAVID TO BE MY HELPERS. IF YOU WOULD PLEASE PAIR UP WITH YOUR ROOMMATES AND BOARD THE BUS WE CAN GET THIS TRIP STARTED. HAVE FUN KIDS."

Yep. One speech later from Mr.D and   
everybody is fully awake and much much louder. Excitement was finally setting in, people anxious to get going. 

Roommates started boarding as Mr.D instructed. The pairs taking their seats in the yellow buses that screamed high school. 

"Sykkuno ill go get you- your n-new roommate for two weeks." David briskly walks off, his demeanor completely different. 

He really was scared of his old roommate, huh. 

My eyes follow the figure of the retreating boy,  
All the way to another familiar figure.   
One in a sweatshirt. With black curly hair. Yep, my new roommate was exactly who I wanted. 

Corpse.

They both look over at me, and suddenly I feel extremely self conscious. David actual runs away.  
He sprinted towards Toast tail between his legs. Looking relived and like he wanted to cry.  
It was almost humorous. This guys supposed to keep everyone in order? Good luck 

I hear wheels getting closer and turn towards Corpse. He was quite a bit taller then me and I felt small, and something else. Something I couldn't put my finger on. It wasn't fear, but it was close. 

Trying not to let that bother me I greet him.   
I cant lie I was trying even harder then usual to be friendly because it wasn't like in class where we didn't see each other very often.   
We would be spending 2 weeks in close proximity and I wanted to have fun.

He looks at me, almost like he was about to greet me back. Unfortunately that must've been me getting my hopes up because he just walked right on past me.

Should've expected that I guess. 

Hurrying to catch up because his legs were much longer then mine, I board the bus after him and walk down the aisle.   
I try to ignore the pitiful stares I started to get once people put two and two together. 

I didn't understand it. People are so judgmental about the things they don't know or understand. I want to prove them wrong.

I'm going to prove them all wrong.

Corpse chooses a spot in the back of the bus. Unfortunately for me, far away from Rae and Toast. There goes my plan of talking to them during the 6 hour long bus ride. 

Reaching up to put my bag in the rack above my seat I realize I'm a little too short, and before I can try and reach further the dark green suitcase is lifted from my hands and placed into the rack. 

My heart started racing. Did that just happen? Am I making progress? Why would Corpse help me?   
How come I always have so many questions but so little answers?

I want to thank him but I don't want to mess anything up, so I stay silent and put my earbuds in.   
The silence between us was so tense you could cut it. 

My eyes start to get heavy and I realize I couldn't avoid sleep forever.   
Unwillingly I was taken under by the soft wave of a dream to a different world.

X

That brings me back to right now. 

I left the bus and met up with Rae. She kept giving me "knowing" glances that made ME want to strangle HER.   
We spent as much time as we could talking before we had to go to different sides of camp.   
She kept making "subtle" jokes about my apparent crush on Corpse, and how were meant to be. I love Rae but I was almost glad to get away from her. At least just for a little bit. 

Girls and boys were separated, not that that would help horny students. They could have a lake in between and the males would go swimming. 

I walked into cabin B-7, eyes traveling around the room. 

The cabin was quite nice. It wasn't too small and the beds looked comfortable enough.   
Corpse had already put his stuff down and gone somewhere else, so I take the other available bed. 

Gazing at the empty bed across the room I fall back onto the pillow. Still exhausted I have one more thought before sleep yet again takes control. 

This will be an interesting 2 weeks 

X

That really marks the beginning. The beginning of two seemingly polar opposites being more similar then they thought. 

The beginning of new chapters as the old ones are closed for good.

Neither of them knew it yet, but the next two weeks would change their lives forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :( I just found out you can’t post photos here, Or if you can I can’t figure it out. a friend of mine drew feel cute art for this story but you’ll have to check it out on wattpad if you want to see I guess?

————————( Corpse pov ) 

I grabbed my suitcase from the rack and started walking off the bus. It felt so good to stretch my legs after sitting for hours straight. 

I don't forget to thank the bus driver which surprises him. He smiles at me and his bad mood seemed to improve a bit. I don't think anyone else thanked him.   
He's the reason you got here safe so saying two words is the least you can do. 

Yet another reason I hate people. 

Walking down the steps I take a deep breath of the crisp air. It helped my breathing which was still evening out. For some reason when I woke Sykkuno up my breath caught it my throat. 

My breath hitched as he opened his eyes and looked up at me. We were only inches apart. I wasn't used to physical contact. Not like this.

Sure I get into the occasional brawl, but punching people is different then this.... this scared me. 

Why did it make my heart beat a mile a minute? 

Still shaken up, I distract myself with the sights around me. As much as I didn't want to be here, I had to admit that it was beautiful.   
Everyone had already gone ahead so it was quiet.

Tall trees casted shadows that danced around the beaten path. I couldn't see any animals but I heard the crickets chirp, the squirrels running around in the trees, and a soft voice ..? 

"Thank you so much! I hope you have a safe trip back." 

Sykkuno was getting of the bus so I quickly started walking faster, wanting to spend as little time by him as possible. He was with Rae so hopefully he wouldn't try to catch up with me. 

The path to the cabins wasn't too long, but I was relieved when they came into view because I carried my suitcase the whole way. I didn't want the uneven path and rocks to mess up the wheels.

I was listening to music but even then I heard the laughter behind me. God couldn't I just walk in peace without something reminding me I'm lonely!?

They talked about the bus ride here, well mostly Rae did since Sykkuno was asleep the whole time. 

Their happiness started to make me nauseous, so I walked faster. 

As much as I tried to deny it the nausea was out of jealousy, out of envy, not out of spite. 

I got to our cabin and just threw my stuff on the closest bed. 

I debated staying and playing on my computer, but I still felt weirder around Sykkuno then usual after the whole bus fiasco. 

So I went exploring. 

I knew I could always find my way back because of the yelling and partying... oh and I had a compass. I thought everybody would just want to chill a little before the adventure started. 

Apparently not.

The slight elevation change made my ears pop painfully as I started to walk upwards, and I had been walking for about 20 minutes when I found it. 

It was so hidden you had to pay very close attention or else you'd miss it. My favorite kinds of places because it could be your own little sanctuary. 

I saw a big rock hidden behind the trees and when I walked towards it, I saw it was on the edge of a cliff overlooking the whole campsite and beyond. 

I sat down and observed the campers. Subconsciously I lick my lips and tasted something salty. Only then I realized I was crying. 

A slight breeze played with my hair and I was sitting there so long watching people run around the sun started to set, and my tears stopped rolling. 

Never in my life had I seen anything so beautiful.

Is this what I'm supposed to be like? Vibrant and full of life?

The colors of the sunset gave everything a golden glow. And I watched the sky change until the sun was almost gone. 

It went from blue to pink, to orange, to red. Then black. 

I didn't want to leave, but I knew walking back at night was dangerous so I made my way back to camp as quickly as possible.

Somehow getting back was easier then exploring so I was at Cabin B-7 before it got too dark. 

My hand hovered over the handle, did I want to do this? It's not like I had a choice.   
So holding my breath I opened the door and walked in. 

Unluckily for me Sykkuno was sitting in bed on his computer, not asleep like I had hoped. 

He looked up at me with his doe eyes and smiled. This man smiles a lot. 

"H-hey corpse, where have y-you been?" I never noticed he had a stutter. 

"Out." That was all I responded with. 

Sykkuno didn't drop the subject though. 

"Why are your eyes red? Have you been crying what's wrong?" 

I don't respond and instead continue walking towards the bathroom. I cant let him make me feel guilty, even if I already am.

I feel an arm grab my wrist and because of my reflexes I twist around slamming my hand onto the wall behind me. Looking Sykkuno who was trapped by my arm directly in the eyes. 

"Please don't touch me." 

The smaller boy nodded, looking a bit scared. But there was something else in his eyes.

I take my hand off the wall and suddenly feel bad.   
He was right. I had been crying, and I probably scared the one person who might care when I trapped him against the wall. He probably wanted nothing to do we me now,but what was that look in his eyes? 

"Sorry." 

I apologize to him then go to the bathroom to take a shower. 

Leaving a flustered, confused and concerned Sykkuno behind. 

Just as I thought maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad I go and mess it up even more.


	8. Chapter 8

———————— ( Sykkuno pov )

It was getting late and because I wasn't a crowd person, instead of partying with the rest of my friends at the campfire I was sitting on my bed playing Minecraft. 

I wondered where Corpse was, because if he wasn't here, and he definitely wasn't partying, where was he?  
Well my question was somewhat answered when I hear footsteps outside my door. 

Then a few seconds later it carefully opened like whoever was outside didn't want to make a noise. In came Corpse, looking a bit sweaty like he had been exercising. Huh. 

He softly shut the door and froze when we made eye contact. Was he surprised I was in here?  
He probably thought I was at the bonfire like everybody else. 

Trying to break the silence I smile at him.

"H-hey corpse, where have y-you been?" Why does my stutter always come out when I try to talk to him. It's fine when I talk to Rae and Toast and literally everybody else. 

"Out." Well that answered so many questions. 

Then I noticed that Corpses eyes were tinged red, sure he could've been getting high but something in my gut told me that wasn't the case. 

"Why are your eyes red? Have you been crying what's wrong?" 

I try and start a conversation again. I knew it was a stretch. If he didn't tell me where he was why would he admit he was crying? 

Corpse just starts walking to the bathroom, and was a stroke of confidence I get off the bed and grab his wrist. 

Now I didn't know what to expect when I did this, maybe he would just turn around or shake off my hand. I didn't expect him to twist around and within the blink of an eye I was pressed against the cold cabin wall. Rough wood slightly scratching my back. 

Corpse had his arm slammed again the wall next to my face so that I was trapped between him and the wall. 

"Don't touch me."   
Something about this whole situation evoked a strange feeling in me. I don't think I could've told you what it was.   
I was scared but I also knew that he wouldn't hurt me. He was definitely annoyed and pissed off but he didn't raise his voice. 

He wouldn't hurt me. But I didn't wanna know what he did when he got too angry. Or did I? 

My eyes widened at the thought that spoke in the very back of mind, so quietly I barely noticed it at first. More scared of what was going on with me then what Corpse was doing I nodded and he backed away. 

Eyes that held anger before now held guilt. The more I looked in his eyes the more I realized how little they sparkled. 

It's like they were an empty black hole. Why? 

"Sorry"

That shocked me. I was left speechless as he closed the bathroom door. Did he just apologize? 

My head was spinning and I felt light-headed. Must be because my head knocked into the wall a bit harshly. Oh well I doubt Corpse meant to hurt me. 

Based on his reaction it was a subconscious choice, a reflex of sorts. So I sat back down on my bed to stop the dizziness. He turned the shower on and I realized how nervous I was to face him again, so I turned off my computer and buried under the covers trying to fall asleep before he finished his shower. 

Luckily the light rain sounding droplets egged me into a peaceful sleep just as I wanted. 

X

The next morning I got dressed and left before Corpse even woke up. I still wanted to befriend him... but hey I had two weeks, today I'm just going to leave him be.

At least that's what I had hoped.

When I met up with my friends in the cafeteria. Rae took one look at me and started asking a bunch of questions. None that I could really distinguish, but I thought I heard Corpses name thrown in there more then a couple times. I also heard her say contest? Looking at Toast for help he just handed me a flyer. 

Roommate wars: which cabin will win?   
You and your roommate will go head to head with another cabin in two challenges to prove who is best.   
Do you what what it takes to win? It's required so you'll find out. 

My eye skimmed over the page and as I read it and reread it.   
"I thought we mostly got to do our own thing" 

Rae was just kinda talking to herself in a zoned out daze so Toast answered. Luckily because he was a helper he knew all the details and filled me in. 

"We will, but it's a college tradition that on the first day all the cabins will go against each other and the losers have to do a punishment." He looked excited, and I wish i could say the same. 

Because only one word was in my mind. Roommate. I would have to somehow work as a team with Corpse, we couldn't even have a normal conversation. Or a conversation at all. This would either be a nightmare or finally the way we become friends. 

Every time I tried to get closer to him, get closer to the one person who I couldn't befriend I seem to somehow make it worse. 

That didn't stop me from trying though, even if it should. 

So I grab the flyer and race off back to my cabin. Not bothering to eat anything.

Toast just looked after me bemused. Rae called out after me. "Wait where are you going? Did you eat anything?" 

Rae was going to have a field day with this competition I already knew. She seemed set on the idea that I was love with Corpse. Despite Toast and I constantly trying to explain that no, I wasn't. 

What I was doing is going to tell Corpse the news and wake him up if he wasn't already. I'm not super competitive but I cant lie I don't want to lose. 

I walk into the cabin just as Corpse walks out of the bathroom, in a black sweatpants and a dark purple hoodie. 

Swallowing the lump in my throat I walked towards him and held the poster up to his face.   
Corpse's eyes narrowed a bit as he read the words on the page, and I noticed him bite his lip. 

Quickly looking embarrassed I confront him. 

"We need to start getting along because I'm not getting the punishment." 

Corpse looks down at me, with a face I recognize because toast makes it all the time. A face of amusement, the one you make when you look at somebody trying to be intimidating but failing. 

"Alright." 

And with that he walks out of the cabin, pausing only at the door to look behind him and looks at me. 

I realize he wants me to come with him and I quickly make my way outside, not wanting to keep him waiting. 

Did something happen? Why is he being so friendly now? It's almost frightening.


	9. Chapter 9

———————— (Corpse pov)

When I walked out of the shower I was lucky Sykkuno was asleep, because I had forgotten to grab a shirt and I felt like walking around shirtless wouldn't be the best move. 

We're already weird around each other. 

How did he fall asleep with the lights on? I went to tune them off and glanced at Sykkuno's sleeping form. 

My feet stopped walking. He somehow looked more peaceful than usual, softer too. The dark brown hair in his eyes fluttered up softly with every breath he took. Hugging his blanket close to his chest. It was weird. I'd never noticed he was this... cute? 

Shaking my head to try and clear my last thought I quickly went to flip the switch and crawl into bed, I didn't want to seem weird by watching him sleep. 

In the middle of the night a quiet voice wakes me up. I'm a very light sleeper sometimes. Turning my head towards the source of the sound, sykkuno is stilly laying down but his mouth is moving, forming soft words in his slumber. 

"He hates me.... why does Corpse hate me?" My body freezes in shock. Was my dislike that obvious?  
"Maybe I've done something and just forgotten? He always seems to alone and whenever I try and be friendly he just-" he stopped and tiny snores replace the words. 

More guilt sears my heart as I watching a single tear roll down Sykkuno's face. I felt wrong hearing his subconscious thoughts. 

I'd been invisible so long I forgot how it feels knowing you're the cause of somebody's pain. And something inside of me switched.

X

When I woke up Sykkuno was gone, and looking at the time I was about to miss breakfast. I didn't care that much about eating but I did want energy to explore more today. 

I slowly slide out of bed and stretch, cracking my bones out of habit. I was told that apparently it's bad for you but thats never stopped me. Hey if it's going to kill me can it hurry up? 

Looking through my suitcase I grab whatever I see I first which happens to be gray sweatpants and a hoodie. So stylish. I usually try to dress up more but not in the woods. I also stick my butterfly knife in my pocket.

I'm fixing my hair in the mirror when I hear footsteps of somebody running getting closer; I get awful bedhead, my hair gets super messy and sticks out everywhere. Nobody needs to see that. Then the footsteps stop at our door going to see what's going on Sykkuno flies into the door. A little red and winded, did he run all the way here? 

The confidence he had walking in faltered a bit, then he walked right up to me, and held up a piece of paper. 

Roommate wars? My eyes struggle to read the page because Sykkuno is shaking, even if he didn't notice. 

"We need to start getting along because I'm not getting the punishment." 

I look at the paper a bit longer then down at him. Heres my chance. I don't want to make him cry. He looks so determined I feel the corners of my lips threaten to rise. Maybe not hating him would be easier then I thought. 

"Alright." 

And with that I walk out the cabin to go get breakfast. My answer and willingness apparently threw him off, because when I turned around to see if he was coming with me he was frozen. Looking at me with wide eyes. 

Motioning at him, Sykkuno breaks out of his surprised trance and follows me to the cafeteria. 

The walk was still silent, but it wasn't as uncomfortable as previous walks. This silence was because we both were thinking about the day ahead. The cafeteria was closing right as we got there but Sykkuno's friends had saved some food for him.

I thought he already ate but he must've forgotten. 

"Sykkuno!!! I saw you didn't eat so I saved you some food!" Rae shouted out to my roommate.

He jogged ahead and sat down at their table. Not knowing what to do I awkwardly stood by it, I didn't have a plan and any confidence I had like 2 minutes ago was gone. 

Sykkuno looked at me and motioned for me to sit next to him. 

I looked at him, the seat, his friends, then back to him. I felt my throat start to close up a bit, tiny chills making my arms and fingers tingle. My brain was racing 100 miles per second.   
God not right now, I tried to keep hold of my thoughts but the darkness always found a way in.   
They're gonna bully me, or hate me, or both. I'm not gonna say anything correct.   
Words of self doubt and hatred filled my brain and with every passing second I didn't do anything it got worse. 

The world started to spin and I knew I had to get out of there and cool down, so I just shook my head and waved a bit before walking as fast as I could without it looking like I was fleeing. I turned behind the cafeteria and went into the woods. 

I had just gotten out of sight when I collapsed. Chest heaving, and eyes burning with unshed tears. Taking a shaky breath of the crisp air I count down from 5.

5....  
I focus on the things I see around me like trees and the tiny bugs in the grass 

4....  
I take deep breaths in and out 

3....  
I pull my butterfly knife from out my pocket and start twirling it. A weird way to relax but it works 

2....  
I think of my happy place, or in my case my room 

1....  
Think of sykkuno

The fuck. My eyes shot open. Number 1 is to think about things to make you happy and hold onto that. So why did I think of Sykkuno?   
I must've just been thinking about my day ahead that's all. Speaking of which I need to go find them so that we can start the competition.

Ignoring the weird and wary looks I got from the people who saw my walk out of the forest, I follow the crowd to where park rangers were standing on a stage. 

Sykkuno was near the front so I just stayed in the back of the crowd, really not wanting to have to push my way through all the people. 

"Ahem" the loud, commanding voice of the park ranger quieted down the rustling college students.

"Welcome to the roommate wars"


	10. Chapter 10

———————— (Sykkuno pov)

I'm not sure where Corpse had gone. I noticed a shift in his behavior when I motioned for him to sit next to me. It wasn't too noticeable, he played it off well but I saw his dark eyes slightly glaze over. He couldn't seem to form words and just shook his head and walked off with a wave. That was still better then if he had just walked away. 

I was worried though, and the only reason I didn't go after him was because I didn't want to other two to pick up that something was wrong. So I ate the food Rae saved for me and finally answered some of her questions. 

"Good job Sykkuno! It looks like you're not the only one who's fallen." I can feel warmth spread across my cheeks and try to cover my face but Raes already seen it. "Aw Sykkuno you're so cute." Toast seemed annoyed for some reason and tried to change the subject.   
His subject also included Corpse but it was slightly away from me and my apparent crush on him. 

"Are you guys excited for the Roommate wars? Honestly when I first heard about it I was a little unsure but now I'm hyped" He grinned and the fire of competition burned in his eyes. Making him look a bit scary. I hoped I wasn't against him. I wasn't very competitive. Definitely not as competitive as Toast, I just didn't want to lose, but if I was against toast.

I felt myself shudder at the thought. 

"Yeah Sykkuno are you excited to team with Corpse, he looks like he'll dominate every category." Back to Corpse.

Laughing nervously as the fire of competition in Toasts eyes rages larger I choose my next words carefully. "I'm not sure, I guess we'll see won't we." Toast looked like he was going to say something but he was drowned out by the loud announcement asking everybody to head to the studio.

So glad it saved me from all the awkward questions. 

As the park ranger announced all the rules I looked around for my partner. There he was, standing in the back. Seeing how distanced he was from everyone else it reminded me of a disorder I had in high school. Agoraphobia. I had such a hard time going to class after bullying I was homeschooled for my last two years of high school. 

But you can't really be homeschooled in college, and I'm so glad I mustered up the courage. 

I wonder if that's why corpse is always be himself? Why he seemed to get a bit panicked when I tried to get him to sit with me and my friends. 

According to the Park ranger we would play three games. A relay race, archery, and a three legged race. 

The thought of doing a three legged race with Corpse made me almost burst out laughing. The way he's so much taller then me would make this be very difficult. 

I'm glad there weren't many physical sports like flag football. I was quite light so I would be a definite target. 

He discussed a few rules and then sent us off to the first game site. Wishing Toast and Rae good luck I go over to Corpse, wanting to kinda discuss our game plan. 

His eyes were slightly red again but this time I thought it would be smart not to press the subject. 

"Alright Corpse! We got this!" I'm quite an optimistic person. He jumps a little, he must've zoned out a bit. "I'm not sure if you were paying too much attention but we need to go down to the field alright?" 

I get a silent nod in return. 

"So I'm pretty sure for this event we'll be with another team, but between the two of us who should go first?" 

Silence.   
He's probably thinking.  
The seconds tick by and I look up to see Corpse looking me up and down. Feeling self conscious I look away. A little... well very flustered from the analyzing stare. 

"You look like you can run fast, so how about you go first and get a head start." His deep voice rings out, and I realize this is the most I've heard him talk at once. 

"Alright, that works for me. Oh and are you any good at archery?" I try hard to make the conversation continue. 

"I've never tried it honestly, so you're probably gonna have to carry me." His lip slightly upturned. 

My heart lit on fire. That smile, so small yet so powerful. I'd never seen Corpse smile, so I just stared in wonder. 

He saw me looking and quickly went back to a straight face. Oops. 

"No no no no, I hope I didn't make you feel weird. I just like your smile I've never seen it." I think he heard the sincerity in my voice because his eyes changed. 

They looked at me in a sort of wonder. As if he wasn't expecting me to say that. His also was blushing a bit.

Maybe he is just a big softie. Who would've guessed? 

X 

Quick recap of the first two games.   
It was Corpse, me , Toast, and David on a team together, and we won!! 

I started off the race and got us a head start, then David went because he was the weakest runner. Toast went after David to get our lead widened again, and Corpse won us the game.   
His longs legs brought gave him very long strides, these were helpful because he covered ground a lot faster. 

Starting off strong was good 

I cheered on my teammates, and cheered the loudest for Corpse. Because nobody else was. When he crossed the finish line with quite a distance in between him and second place. I ran over to him. He gave me a little smile again and a high five. 

Archery went just as well.  
I pulled back the coarse string and closed my eye. Lining up my shot towards the target.

I let go and watched as the sharp arrow soared through the air. 

Bullseye.

Applause from some of the other campers reached my ears. I felt so proud of myself. 

"Good job" somehow Corpse had snuck up behind me without me noticing. I turned to him and handed him the bow. "Thank you!" 

I was hoping he didn't notice the little hairs on the back of my neck stand up. That would be embarrassing. 

He looked at me expectingly. 

Oh yeah! I was supposed to help him. I softly took his hands and out them in the right spot. They were so much bigger then mine, and the prominent veins stood out when he tightened his hand around the bow. 

Gulping slightly I mimic the motion your supposed to do when pulling the string back. He does the same and lines the bow up. 

He lets go and the arrow goes flying.

It hits 8. 

I was shocked. He was a natural. Who knows maybe I'm just a great teacher! ^^ 

More applause and I see Corpse notice all the attention on him. Without thinking I grab his arm. Trying to distract him in case he did have social anxiety like I thought. 

"Hey, look at me." 

Surprisingly he did. 

"You did really good! Are you sure that was your first time doing archery I'm impressed." Corpse nodded, still looking a little overwhelmed. But I liked to think I was   
helping. 

"I'm glad you're my roommate Corpse. You're a really cool guy you know that?" 

Then it happened. I got a smile. A full smile.   
His teeth were straight and white. Two of his teeth near the front were pointier so it looked like he had baby fangs. If the girls didn't have crushes on him before they definitely did now. 

"You're pretty cool too Sykkuno." 

I think I might've melted on the spot. I knew my face was bright red and I couldn't stop smiling. He'd never said my name before. 

I think I finally made Corpse my friend. 

After archery was over it was time for lunch. 

I munched on my sandwich happily as I sat in the shade of a large tree. Toast and Rae were talking and laughing with me, and Corpse was sitting there next to me. He wasn't really participating. 

I didn't blame him, just a few hours ago he wouldn't even talk to me, but it was like he released a breath. I didn't know what changed but I'm glad it did. 

Toast would occasionally give Corpse a bit of a side eye, but I pulled him aside before we starting eating.   
My exact words were.  
"Ask Corpse any invading or uncomfortable questions and you'll feel my wrath."

I didn't say it very menacingly but I never threaten my friends like that, so Toast knew I was serious. 

And he listened. Unfortunately I didn't even think about Rae.   
I probably should've.

"Hey corpse I love your your voice! It feels like it's touching me... is that weird." 

I nearly choke on my sandwich. "Rae that- that is weird." 

Poor Corpse looked really embarrassed but also slightly amused. I wanted to crawl in a hole. Why did I talk to Toast and not Rae as well? 

"Don't worry you're fin. That isn't the first time I've heard that."

Rae looked relieved, and I bet I looked even more relieved. 

"Oh and how's rooming with Corpse Sykkuno?You never answered." Rae was definitely trying to make my crawl in a hole at this point. 

"Well look I think it's time to go to last game!" Toast interrupts. I forgot he was there for a second. I'm glad he was there though because I didn't want to answer that question in front of him. How does one say nerve wracking, frustrating, and heart pounding without being rude? Plus it had only been one night. 

Rae really still thinks I like him huh. 

I stand up and agree with Toast a bit too quickly, I looked so suspicious now Rae definitely didn't have any doubts. 

"Yep let's go." 

So Rae went with her roommate Poki,  
While Toast and I walked ahead with Corpse slightly trailing behind. It occurred to me I never saw him eat anything. 

He must've and I just didn't see it. Why wouldn't he eat? 

——————


	11. Chapter 11

————————( corpse pov) 

The big crowd of people only got bigger... so I stayed as far the fuck away as I could.   
I didn't want to have another anxiety attack... because one is already exhausting enough, two would wipe me out completely. 

I really should've payed more attention to the directions, but I couldn't make myself. It really went in one ear and out the other because my body was still calming down. 

Every now and then my eyes would wonder from the stage, to look at squirrels leaping from tree to tree. Playing with each other to their hearts content, to Sykkuno in the front. I think he was paying attention? I could only see his back but if he was it meant I was ok just closing my eyes and letting my brain rest a bit.

Apparently my brain needed to rest more then a bit because I felt a delicate hand touch my shoulder and flinched. I was so focused on the woods around me I hadn't noticed Sykkuno walk up to me.

"Alright Corpse! We got this!" His ever present smile was jus as bright as usual. 

"I'm not sure if you were paying too much attention but we need to go down to the field alright?" Oops was it that obvious? 

I nod in acknowledgment.

"So I'm pretty sure for this event we'll be with another team, but between the two of us who should go first?" 

Oh he brought up a good point. What was the first event? If I remember correctly from the poster it was a relay race. 

Looking back at Sykkuno, I observe his smaller frame with a bit of muscle tone. His shoulders were quite narrow, leading into an even smaller waist based on the slightly fitted he was wearing.  
He had quite a nice body. For running. Quite a nice body for running. Yeah... that's what I meant.   
Looking back up to his face I see Sykkuno meet my eyes for a split second before he looks away. I hope I didn't come across creepy. That wasn't the goal. 

"You look like you can run fast, so how about you go first and get a head start." 

Honestly it had been a while since I'd ran at all beside away from authorities when I got in trouble.   
Sometimes I just snap and do something I regret, and I fell really bad after it happens. Worsening my state. 

"Alright, that works for me. Oh and are you any good at archery?" 

Archery? Oh shit I forgot about that. Why fucking archery out of everything. This wasn't Camp Half-Blood.   
I couldn't remember ever trying archery. 

"I've never tried it honestly, so you're probably gonna have to carry me." 

I try to make a little hint of a joke. He's been so friendly and I'm trying really hard to match his energy. It isn't easy though. I don't how I fucking feel about him anymore. I really thought I hated him but it had only been a day.

A day was all it took for my hate to turn into something else. Almost as if was balancing between two emotions this entire time.

I just couldn't for the life of me figure out what that other emotion was.

I then noticed Sykkuno looking at me strange. He was looking at my lips. When I realized I was smiling a bit and it probably looked bad I immediately went back to a straight face. Which wasn't very difficult. 

His face changed as well. Sykkuno looked a bit panicked and guilty. 

"No no no no, I hope I didn't make you feel weird. I just like your smile I've never seen it." 

He liked my smile..? One of my greatest insecurities was my appearance.   
I looked at Sykkuno with wide eyes. 

Looking straight into his eyes I saw nothing but sincerity. He really meant it? He actually liked my smile. 

I liked his smile too. 

X 

I stuck close to Sykkuno as he greeted Toast and my old roommate David. He was right. We were paired up with another Cabin for the first race. 

David still was not going anywhere near me. That was fine. What wasn't fine was how Toast kept distracting Sykkuno. I get it they're best friends, are roommates in the dorms, and Sykkuno and I don't really talk at all. So what? 

He was my roommate for the trip and I was tired of David flinching every time I moved. So can Toast please just talk to David and leave Sykkuno with me? 

Luckily my moping was cut short when we had to get in our places for the race. The order was. Sykkuno started us off, then passed off to David, David to Toast, and Toast to me.   
Sykkuno was the strongest so he went first. then David went because he was the weakest runner. Toast and I were probably about equal skill, but David didn't want to hand off the baton to me.   
So I went last. I cant lie it felt good to feel the adrenaline rush through my veins. 

The wind pounded in my ears as I turned the corner, so the loud cheers were muted. I could've sworn I heard Sykkuno cheer me on. He said my name so me specifically. 

Even if I imagined it I ran a little bit faster. 

Wind blown and out of breath I slow my pace as my torso breaks the ribbon marking the finish line. We had won the first game! At least out of our little group.

This time when Sykkuno ran up to me I was paying complete attention to him. Consciously smiling this time, I put my hand up. That was a big thing for me and if I was shaking he didn't say anything. Just returned my high five. 

Toast and David nodded to me in recognition. Which was fine I guess, better than nothing. 

Archery was way more fun then I expected.   
Sykkuno was amazing. 

His form looked perfect; not that I would know; as I watched his arms grasp the long bow and pull the sting back with the arrow. He let it fly and it powerfully spiraled towards the target. Hitting the bullseye directly. 

Holy shit he was good. 

The fact I had to go after that amazing shot by Sykkuno dawned on me and I nervously walked up to where he was smiling at the people applauding for him "Good job!" 

For once I was the one to make him jump, instead of the other way around, but I felt a bit bad when I saw him shiver a bit "Thank you!" 

He didn't move and just looked at me, waiting for me to go. So I gave him an expectant look. He didn't expect me to do this without his help did he? 

Sykkuno grabbed my hands and placed them in what I assumed were the correct spots on the bow. I was once again shocked at how soft and small his hands were compared to mine. 

The slim fingers moved my smoothly so I was ready to release the arrow. 

He lets go so I can shoot and mimics what I'm supposed to do.   
Copying that the arrow goes flying and boom. 

It hits 8. 

That was unexpected... 

The feeling of pride in my heart start to falter as I see all eyes on me. They're cheering but I hear that start to melt into booing in my head.

Right as I was about to go off the deep end a familiar feeling of a hand once again closed onto my arm. 

"Hey, look at me." 

I didn't want to look at him, I wanted to run and get out of the spotlight. Even if I had done well my mind played tricks on me. 

But, I looked at him. And my brain stopped panicking. 

"You did really good! Are you sure that was your first time doing archery I'm impressed."

Focus on Sykkuno. Focus on him. 

Focus on his eyes, so full of life and so void of anything but compassion. He calmed me down.

"I'm glad you're my roommate Corpse. You're a really cool guy you know that?" 

I smiled. 

It felt so strange to me. It's like I had almost forgot how too. Yet it felt so good, and so right. 

I always wondered how people smiled all the time like Sykkuno. Now I understand.

I felt a burst of confidence when he smiled back at me. 

"You're pretty cool too Sykkuno." 

The words left my mouth without a second thought, and I didn't regret them at all. 

Especially when I saw how red Sykkuno got and how much bigger his smile got. This is how I should make him feel, not how he felt before. 

When it came to lunch I was sitting with Sykkuno and his friends and I really didn't feel like eating. The thought of food just made me want to throw up. 

I watched Sykkuno eat, and yet another slap in my face about how abnormal I was. 

I was waiting in anticipation because I had a feeling I wouldn't go completely unnoticed. I felt glaring eyes on me and I assumed that those were from Toast but I didn't feel like giving him the light of day. 

"Hey corpse I love your your voice! It feels like it's touching me... is that weird." 

Well I expected them to ask me something but it wasn't that. My voice was touching Rae?   
Ok ? alright then. 

I was slightly embarrassed because I didn't mean to make her feel like, and I haven't talked around her for awhile so she must've been holding onto that for a while. Oops. 

"Rae that- that is weird." Sykkuno answered for me. 

"Don't worry you're fine. That isn't the first time I've heard that." It was a bit strange and I'll be honest it was the first time I'd heard that but I didn't want her to be embarrassed. 

"Oh and how's rooming with Corpse Sykkuno?You never answered." This caught my attention. It also kinda worried me. 

"Well look I think it's time to go to last game!"

Toast finally stopped glaring at me and said something. I was curious why he interrupted so abruptly. Sykkuno could've answered the question and we still would've had plenty of time. 

Yet Sykkuno stands up and agreed with Toast. It's like he was avoiding the question too. I felt really bad, he probably didn't want to say that I was a bad roommate in front of me. 

So we started walking to the next event. The atmosphere a bit tense and awkward. 

——————


	12. Chapter 12

————————( sykkuno pov)

I was really nervous for this game. I'd have to be really close to Corpse and I wasn't sure if we would be in sync. 

Luckily we were guaranteed not to lose because of how we did the first two games. Actually if I calculated it correctly we might win overall! 

Wow that would be so cool. Maybe we'd get matching medals! Or little trophies. I'd love a little trophy I could put in my desk so I could forever remember this trip.

It's the first day yet I've already had so much fun. 

Who knows I might even try to go to a campfire. Maybe it would be miserable, or maybe it could be really fun. 

Anyway we started lining up for the three legged race. I stood next to Corpse, trying not to think about how close I'd have to be to him. I didn't like like him, but that doesn't mean I didn't get a bit nervous next to him. 

He was very attractive and that made me nervous. 

Apparently I wasn't standing close enough, which I already knew, because Corpse pulled me closer to him as he wrapped the rope around our touching legs. 

"Sykkuno you ready?" Corpse was leaning down still so when he raised his head a bit to look at me, still tying the knot our heads were quite close together. 

I tried my best to keep my breathing steady

"R- ready as I'll ever be." Well thanks stutter now he probably doesn't believe me. 

"We got this" Corpse reassured standing up to his full height.

We slowly started to try and walk around a little bit and get a rhythm going. Easier said then done.

We were both clinging onto each other trying desperately not to fall. Apologies flowing out of our mouths.

"Sorry"  
"Oops my bad" "it's fine it was probably my fault." 

My friends always made fun of me for apologizing a lot, but maybe I had found my rival! 

Corpse kept surprising me how different his personality was once he started to get more comfortable with me.

Corpse kept stumbling a little, and looked a bit paler then usual. I was worried, but he insisted he was fine. 

We had just barely gotten any type of rhythm when the park rangers asked us to line back up so we could start the race. 

"I wanna try something..." Corpse spoke as they counted down from 5. Before we had just been grabbing onto each other to steady our balance then let go, but that must've been what corpse wanted to change because I felt his arm wrap around my waist. 

He pulled me gently closer to him and tightened his grip. "Is this ok?" 

I nodded quickly. It was definitely ok. The got to one and we took off. 

It definitely wasn't perfect. 

We start to walk/run to the finish line. Stumbling and wobbling to the best of our ability. 

The hot sun was causing both of us to start sweating tremendously. The glistening sweat wouldn't have been so bad if we weren't so close together. The friction of our skin, concentration on keeping in rhythm, and Corpses ever tightening grip on my waist made my brain a little fuzzy. 

So when Corpse's grip on my waist released I was confused, then I felt and saw his body fall to the floor. Bringing me with him. I was very concerned because I didn't think he just tripped. The way he fell it was almost like he blacked out..? 

I wince in pain as my stomach makes contact with what I assumed was the ground, but then I felt the "ground" rise and fall like it was breathing. My eyes shot open to see that I was laying on top of Corpse. He wasn't moving and I knew I needed to get up and help, but I just stay there frozen. 

I was basically hugging him, my legs on either side of his torso. Quickly sitting up I realize how much of a suggestive position we were in. If my cheeks weren't red already they definitely were now. I felt strong chest muscles underneath my hands. I let my eyes drift to where his shirt was slightly lifted; exposing defined abs, all the way up to his face where a pair of dark black eyes were finally opening. When they opened fully and Corpse processed the situation we just stared at each for a second, neither knowing what to do. 

We were still connected at the leg. 

Then all of a sudden arms ripped at the knots and separated our legs, then Toast, owner of the arms pushed me to the side and kneeled down himself.

His fist bunched up the material of Corpse's shirt as Corpse propped himself up on his elbows looking a bit drowsy, but unimpressed 

"Let go of my shirt." That dang voice. 

Obviously Toast hadn't gotten used to his voice because he actually did let go of his shirt.

That deep voice was powerful. 

I watched as Corpse brought himself to his feet and standing at full height suddenly looked down at Toast instead of vice versa. 

But Toast wasn't one to back down. "You could've hurt Sykkuno?! God you're only ever thinking about yourself." That wasn't fair.

"Toast you could at least ask if we're alright, because Corpse it looked like you blacked out a bit are you ok?!" Toast ignored me, but I saw Corpse's eyes flick to me and grow darker. 

"Yeah Sykkuno I'm ok-." He smiles softly at me and I feel my stomach get all fluttery.  
"Toast Sykkuno isn't hurt, so why are you still yelling at me?" It wasn't a threatening sentence per say. Actually it was a valid question that I wanted the answer too as well, but his voice made it sound a bit aggressive. 

Toast's face grew a shade darker. "This is why you don't have any friends. You act like you're always right and so much better than everybody. It gets on my nerves." 

I slowly moved in front of Corpse so that I was facing Toast and shielding Corpse. 

"Toast I don't know what's going on with you but you need to drop it." 

He looked at me, then at Corpse. A sour look on his face as he stalked off. 

What a great camp helper, not that the Rangers were much help. 

It seemed they only cared if the fight got physical, which it wouldn't. 

"What a fucking amazing person." Corpse's voice was dripping with sarcasm and j cousin blame him. "Toast is never like this I'm so sorry." 

"Don't apologize for him, you didn't do anything and if he wants to apologize he will."

Well we definitely lost that race, but nobody was really paying attention to the winners because everyone was looking at us. 

I saw Rae waving us over and quickly grabbed Corpses wrist and dragged him out of the eyes of the other campers. 

"Well that was a hot mess, I've never seen Toast act like that." Tell me about it. 

"Yeah me neither... Rae maybe you should go after him." 

She looked a bit hesitant at my suggestion but did go off to look for my pissed off friend. Turning to Corpse I had a lot of questions. 

"Ok Corpse do you know why you fainted? Are you alright?" His eyes were still a bit glassy and it looked like he might black out again. 

"Here sit down, do you food? Water? Have you eaten at all today?" 

He looks at me guiltily and shakes his head. 

"That's probably what's wrong, I'm going to go get you some food." He didn't look very happy about it. 

His eyes looked at me almost pleading, but he would kill him self at this rate. Who knows when he last ate? I couldn't let him do this to himself. 

So I went off to the cafeteria to try and get something small like fruit or bread. 

The Rangers let me in, and I grabbed some items for Corpse along with a big bottle of water. I didn't want to overwhelm his stomach and make him throw up, that would be very counterproductive and make him more miserable. 

As I walked out of the eating space I saw people running towards the direction I came from like their life depended on it, and curious as to what was going on I followed. 

When I got there my body froze in shock, and the food tumbled out of my arms as I started to sprint down the hill trying to get last people and shoving them in the process. I yell apologies behind me, not really caring if anybody heard them. 

At the bottom a dazed Corpse was being beaten up by Toast. Corpse wasn't strong enough to fight back currently. So he just let let Toast punch him. 

I shove away Toast's arm and stand in front of Corpse once again. 

"Toast what the hell!" I never curse but I was so angry. 

"You're acting like a complete idiot and you're supposed to be the one who's helping out the teachers when they're not here!"

He then smirked, obviously not listening anything that I said.

"Look at you siding with somebody you just met and not your best friend." No humor was in his voice and suddenly I was a bit scared of Toast. Why was he acting like this? 

"You're right, I'm in charge, so you and your new boyfriend can spend the couple days in the Cabin. Food will be brought to you and you'll be locked in."

"YOU CANT DO THAT!" 

"Didn't even deny he was your boyfriend-."   
"He's not." 

"I actually can, because like you said- I'm in charge"

I still didn't believe him but decided not to question it as he walked over to the rangers who were just now racing over here. Toast stopped them and whispered in their ears. Pointing in our direction.

I wasn't sure what they were told because all of a sudden as I was looking at Corpses injuries and making sure he was still conscious I felt my arms be grabbed behind my back and felt metal around my wrists. 

Another ranger was doing the same with Corpse. 

"You're not going to jail but we don't tolerate violence so you tell will be under cabin arrest for 5 days." 

I couldn't believe my ears. Neither of us had done anything. "We haven't done anything?" 

"Sure you haven't." 

X

That was mortifying. Corpse and I had been escorted to our cabin and locked inside just as Toast had promised. Luckily I had packed snacks and I had gotten Corpse to eat a granola bar to get his strength back. 

I was standing by the door sending a very angry message to my ex friend. I didn't want anything to do with him after this, it was so out of nowhere and so unlike Toast I was scared. 

Tears started rolling down my face as I sent the long paragraph. 

My best friend. My roommate. Somebody I cared about so much has turned into somebody unrecognizable. You switched up so quickly I'm still processing what happened. Corpse isn't my boyfriend but he is my friend. You hurt him for no reason, and h til you get your act together and figure out what's going on with you we're not friends.   
Friends don't get other friends put on house arrest during a fun trip when they haven't done anything.   
Goodbye for now - Sykkuno 

Read 3:30 pm 

Wow he didn't even bother to text back. 

"Why are you crying?" Corpse was laying down on his bed still a little weak from being beat up and hungry. "It's not because of me right. I'm sorry." 

"No don't worry I'm not angry at you I'm just really angry at Toast because he's never been like this and I don't know what's wrong with him, my friend got us into this situation and I feel partially responsible-." 

I hear the bed springs snap but I'm too busy panicking and ranting that I don't process Corpse is out of bed until he gives me a hug.   
"Is this ok?" 

I don't know what to do or say at first but eventually I wrap my arms around him, letting him know that this was very ok. 

I had really needed a hug. 

"Five days isn't too bad. We have internet, Minecraft, and a bed so I think we're all set." 

Right. Think positive.

"Yeah it probably won't be too bad." 

We went back to silently hugging as my tears slowed down slightly. 

"Thank you, I needed this." 

"Thank you for stopping him, and caring about me." 

"Of course I stopped him, you don't have to thank me. What he did was so uncalled for." 

He released me and I saw his face was very red, probably reflecting what my own face looked like. 

As we crawled into our respective beds, rain started to hit the roof. Creating gentle sounds that drifted me off to sleep. 

I guess I'm staying in here for the next five days. 

————————


	13. Chapter 13

———————— (Corpse pov)

Any tension from lunch disappeared when the little group I was with went their separate directions for the three legged race.

I'd never done one of these before. Apparently you tie yourself to your partner? This would be interesting.

Looking at other teams I lightly grab Sykkuno's arm and pull him closer to me so that I can use the rope they gave me to tie together our two legs that were touching.

"Sykkuno you ready?" I look up at him as I tie the last knot, and try to keep calm when I see how close our faces were. 

His skin was somehow still perfect this close up what the hell, I'm sure my dark circles looked like goddamn bruises right now. 

His eyes flicked down, and I licked my lips subconsciously.

"R-ready as I'll ever be." Aw his stutter was back. I realized that I was probably making him nervous being that close so I promptly stood up. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable. 

I was nervous to touch him for too long. So as we were walking we both kept our hands to ourselves, well we tried. 

Walking as a unit was a lot harder then you might think. Our legs weren't the same length so trying to keep the same stride was a challenge. 

We kept tripping over ourselves and had to grab onto each other so that we wouldn't fall. Since I was bigger then Sykkuno he used me as a sort of anchor when he lost his balance. 

We eventually got into some sort of a rhythm, and by that I mean we weren't falling every couple steps. 

My head was starting to spin a bit, my eyes got a little blurry and crossed. Oh shit. 

Why did I feel like this? Why it the heat? It could be because I hadn't eaten anything in a day or two but I do that all the time? I don't exercise in the hot fucking sun all the time though. 

When was the last time I had drank anything? 

I really did have a lot of fucking issues. 

It was time to line up, and man I felt like complete and utter shit. I could barley hold myself upright. 

"I wanna try something...." I knew it was probably a dumb idea but I really needed somebody to hold onto so I could get through this last event.

I held my breath as I wrapped my arm around Sykkuno. Damn his waist was even smaller then I thought. Stay focused Corpse. 

"Is this ok?" Sykkuno nodded quickly. Oh god I'm making him uncomfortable. 

I was certain he was uncomfortable with this but I felt him move a bit closer to me, it was a very subtle movement but it gave me the impression that I was wrong. He wasn't uncomfortable, and I was overthinking. 

Sounds about right.

One of the rangers said one and I assumed that's when we were supposed to start because all the teams took off. We definitely weren't the strongest by any means, but I don't think we were the worst either. 

The hot sun showed no mercy as we stumbled along the field. My vision got blurrier and I tried to ignore it, but I started to lose focus on reality. Everything went black. 

Did I just fucking die? I mean not really the way I would've chosen but alright. 

I was pretty certain I was dead even when I opened my eyes, because I was face to face with an angel. An angel that looked really worried, and also looked a lot like Sykkuno.

He was straddling me, and as I got more of a grip on reality I realized I wasn't dead unfortunately. Also the "angel" that looked like Sykkuno actually was Sykkuno and must've fallen on top of me when I "died."

Sykkuno and I just stared at each other. I had no idea what to do and my head was throbbing so badly. 

I felt rough hands tear at the knots connecting our legs. Toast was trying to help us that was nice of him, and here I was thinking he was a dick.

When he got the knots untied he pushed Sykkuno pretty harshly off of me, and grasped the front of my shirt. Huh, still a dick. 

I glanced over at Sykkuno to make sure he wasn't hurt, and he looked ok just shaken up.

"Let go of my shirt." I really wasn't in the mood to fight. I wasn't sure I had the strength.

Toast let go of my shirt. What the fuck, why would you grab it if you were just going to give up that easily? Nah man he's not a dick he's a fucking pussy. 

I slowly stood up, I didn't want to black out again. If I hit my head again it seriously might split open. 

I was about to walk over to Sykkuno and apologize but Toast suddenly started easing his voice at me.

"You could've hurt Sykkuno?! God you're only ever thinking about yourself." 

The fuck? Sorry bitch my bad, I'll make sure to black out once the race is over and we're untied. It doesn't work that way. 

"Toast you could at least ask if we're alright, because Corpse it looked like you blacked out a bit are you ok?!" 

I was shocked to hear Sykkuno step in, I know that Toast is his best friend so the fact he was siding with me made me extremely happy. What a weird feeling. 

"Yeah Sykkuno I'm ok-." I smile at the concerned boy. I wasn't in but I didn't want him to worry. 

Switching back my attention to angry guy in front of me I really wanna know why he's upset?

"Toast Sykkuno isn't hurt, so why are you still yelling at me?" 

I was really hoping he wouldn't take what I said in a bad way. I wasn't trying to be aggressive or mean or start a fight. I just wanted to get all the attention off of me. 

Toast's face grew a shade darker. Well shit.

"This is why you don't have any friends. You act like you're always right and so much better than everybody. It gets on my nerves." 

That one really hurt. Sykkuno's my friend, and I do not act like I'm better the everyone because I know I'm not. 

I'm about to defend myself when Sykkuno suddenly moves from the side and stands in front of me. 

"Toast I don't know what's going on with you but you need to drop it." 

How he was standing and his tone were very.... protective. Maybe he really was an angel. 

Toast looked at Sykkuno with mostly anger in his eyes, but also a look of betrayal. The he looked at me, and I showed no emotion to him whatsoever. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. 

He walked off, people staring at back phones out recording.

Where the fuck were the park rangers? 

"What a fucking amazing person." I bet even somebody who didn't understand sarcasm would hear the dislike oozing out of me at the moment. Sykkuno looked so embarrassed and ashamed. 

"Toast is never like this I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize for him, you didn't do anything and if he wants to apologize he will."

Sykkuno should not feel guilty for what Toast said.

He smiled a bit sadly as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards his other friend Rae. She seemed much cooler then Toast. 

"Well that was a hot mess, I've never seen Toast act like that." It seemed both Sykkuno and Rae were on my side in this situation. I was really happy they hadn't started to gang up on me, not that Sykkuno would ever do something like that. 

"Yeah me neither... Rae maybe you should go after him." 

She looked quite nervous at the prospect, because even if Toast was their friend apparently he'd never been like this before. 

Shit I'd be nervous too. 

"Ok Corpse do you know why you fainted? Are you alright?" I knew this was coming. 

I had been thinking about it quite a lot and I'm pretty certain it was because I had eaten in a while. Eating hurt me because of my GERD.

Nobody really knew about my condition. I never had anyone to tell.

"Here sit down, do you food? Water? Have you eaten at all today?" 

I shook my head truthfully as I sat down. 

"That's probably what's wrong, I'm going to go get you some food." I didn't want to eat. 

It was never a good feeling. It was a feeling synonymous with choking, and I only liked being choked sometimes ;) when I'm eating is not one of those times. 

He set off towards the cafeteria to get me something to eat. I couldn't say no to Sykkuno. It was impossible. 

I closed my eyes and rested against the picnic table. What a day this had been. The first half was ultimately better then this second half but I bet it could be redeemed.

"Aw look you're all alone now bitch." 

Apparently it wouldn't be redeemed. I had to roll my eyes at the sight that greeted me when I opened them.

An angry Toast was standing in front of me trying to look intimidating. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now.

"You're a little cunt you know that? Sykkuno is supposed to be mine, but then you came along and took him away from me. You don't even like him do you?"

"Who I like has nothing to do with you and it's none of your business frankly so please leave me alone. It's not my fault if Sykkuno chooses me over you and honestly I wouldn't be surprised if he did because you seem like a dick." 

That really ticked him off, because he got closer to me and people were starting to pay attention to us. They were taking out their phones and probably telling everybody what was happening because more people just started to form a group around me and Toast. 

I knew that this was going to get physical so in that moment I made a decision. Probably a dumb one, but oh well. 

If he started to fight me I wouldn't fight back, I wasn't strong enough honestly, and I knew Sykkuno didn't like violence. 

I spoke quietly so that only Toast could hear me. 

"Is Toast upset that somebody who has 'no friends' stole his man?"

I knew I was provoking him so I lowered my voice even more.

"You had years to make him yours yet here we are. That's sad." 

I could see him about to break, and even if I wasn't strong enough to fight him back physically. I could hurt him with words. 

"If it took me only a day to 'take' Sykkuno away from you, was he ever yours?" 

I felt a fist connect with my face as Toast finally unraveled. 

The coppery taste of blood blossomed in my mouth. He wasn't weak I'll give him that. 

As the punches keep rolling in I kept smiling. I probably looked psychotic. I didn't even care. The pain distracted me from everything and the adrenaline gave me a sort of high.

Then they stop. 

"Toast what the hell!" My eyes fly open in surprise as I hear the soft voice of Sykkuno become harsh. I'd never heard him curse either. 

"You're acting like a complete idiot and you're supposed to be the one who's helping out the teachers when they're not here!"

I was busy staring at Sykkuno in awe and guilt to notice how many people were gathered around us. 

"Look at you siding with somebody you just met and not your best friend." 

Well the person he just met wasn't beating somebody up we're they? I did provoke him but he started it. Toast continued 

"You're right, I'm in charge, so you and your new boyfriend can spend the couple days in the Cabin. Food will be brought to you and you'll be locked in."

The fuck. 

"YOU CANT DO THAT!" Sykkuno sounded panicked and a fresh wave of anger took over. I also felt guiltier for being part of the reason this fight broke out. 

"Didn't even deny he was your boyfriend-."   
"He's not." 

"I actually can, because like you said- I'm in charge"

Toast couldn't actually do that right? I mean I'd be fine staying in my cabin for five days because that's probably what I would've been doing anyway. 

But it wasn't me I was worried about. 

Sykkuno looked like he was about to cry as Toast got the park rangers. 

He turned and looked me all over, inspecting the bruises and cuts all over my face. 

I was too busy relaxing as Sykkuno gently cradled my face and wiped the blood away that I didn't realize the park rangers were bringing out handcuffs. 

One of them cuffed Sykkuno and the other cuffed me. Were we being arrested? 

"You're not going to jail but we don't tolerate violence so you tell will be under cabin arrest for 5 days." 

At least we weren't going to jail. Sykkuno was calm but confused.

"We haven't done anything?" 

"Sure you haven't." 

X

After getting thrown into our cabin and locked inside Sykkuno gave me a granola bar and because I couldn't say no to him I painfully ate it for him. 

Currently Sykkuno was standing by the door as I laid in bed, quite comfortable despite the pain I was in. 

He had been standing there for a while when I noticed his breathe becoming raggedy and his shoulders started shaking.

"Why are you crying?" I think back to last night, which felt like forever ago, and I suddenly get really ashamed that it's my fault again. 

"It's not because of me right. I'm sorry." 

"No don't worry I'm not angry at you I'm just really angry at Toast because he's never been like this and I don't know what's wrong with him, my friend got us into this situation and I feel partially responsible-." 

All reasonable thought goes out the window as Sykkuno starts to cry harder. I get out of bed as quickly as I can and close the space between us.   
Wrapping my arms around his shaking figure and giving him a hug to the best of my abilities. 

I hadn't given anyone a hug in such a long time. What was this boy doing to me? 

"Is this ok?" 

He didn't say anything but he wrapped his arms around me too. I'm assuming that meant that this was ok. 

"Five days isn't too bad. We have internet, Minecraft, and a bed so I think we're all set." I'm not very good at calming people down unlike Sykkuno. 

"Yeah it probably won't be too bad." 

We both quieted down. A little awkward but comfortable. 

"Thank you, I needed this." I didn't say it out loud but I really needed a hug too, I was so touch and affection starved I didn't want to let go 

"Thank you for stopping him, and caring about me." I bit my lip, was that too much? 

"Of course I stopped him, you don't have to thank me. What he did was so uncalled for." 

I let go finally, feeling a bit bad that I did actually play into his rage, and look at Sykkuno. 

His eyes were puffed up from crying and his cheeks were red. He looked adorable. I always looked a hot mess after I've cried what the fuck. 

The rest of the night was silent apart from the rain, and we both crawled into bed exhausted emotionally and physically.

I loved the rain. It always helped me fall asleep. So within minutes I was out. 

——————


	14. Chapter 14

————————( sykkuno pov)

I woke up ready to go adventuring and hiking with Toast and Rae! I quickly got dressed and met up with them in the cafeteria. 

Ha. That's what this trip was supposed to be like. Not being confined in the cabin because your ex friend went insane and got you in trouble when you didn't do anything. 

Instead I woke up and just stared at the wood ceiling. Feeling the suns rays warm my face. Sun rays.... ray... Rae. 

I wonder how Rae was doing? I felt so bad.

Of course she and Poki could explore together since they're good friends, but the three of us had made plans together. 

Now they were ruined. 

I doubt I would really be able to forgive Toast any time soon. Rae was angry at him too. So maybe once the five days are up corpse would want to join Rae and I? 

I should feel bad for wanting to replace Toast. I mean we've been friends for years. But the person I saw yesterday wasn't that friend, and corpse was super cool. 

Speaking of my roommate I looked over to see him still fast asleep. He's facing me so I'm able to see his injuries. 

The bruises were more developed therefore much worse looking. It made sense why he was facing me for once instead of the wall. The side he usually sleeps on was dark purple and red.

His cheeks were slightly swelled up and the scratches were angry and his face was still slightly covered in dried blood. 

Weighing out the options in my head I decide that it's probably best if I help to clean up at least the dried blood, so I get up to go get a warm washcloth from the bathroom. 

I'm really hoping this won't wake Corpse up. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep and I'm worried that once he wakes up he'll become conscious of any pain he's in. 

Once I get the washcloth I gently kneel down next to him, and softly push his long hair out of his eyes. 

I'm careful to not press down too hard as I wipe away the blood. Corpse stirs a little bit, but doesn't wake up so I continue. 

The skin that isn't messed up is beautiful. Is that weird to say? It's soft and smooth. Pale and basically perfect. Even when I was this close. Wow. 

I'd gotten so caught up in looking at all the details on Corpse's face like the tiny freckles around his nose I wasn't paying attention to the fact he was waking up.

Until he spoke. 

"You're so cute." I look down in shock at the boy who I thought was asleep. His eyes weren't even all the way open and I don't think he was anywhere close to being fully awake. 

I bet that was directed towards whoever he was dreaming about, but that didn't make the blush on my cheeks fade. I quickly retract my hand and step back cautious of how Corpse would react.

I hit myself mentally. Why didn't I wait until he woke up and ask if he wanted my help? It was just like an instinct. I needed to make sure he was alright. 

Sitting up in bed Corpse rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, then winced as he rubbed his fresh bruises. 

I giggled lightly at the scene even though I shouldn't. But even with half his face puffed up Corpse looked really cute with his bed head and big t-shirt. I wasn't ashamed to admit it. 

My giggles had caught his attention because he looked at me still looking very tired.

"Oh, good morning." Oh my god. How is his voice deeper? It's like I was hearing his voice for the first time by the amount of shivers I was getting. Wait if he seemed surprised by my does this mean...

Did he not process I was washing his cuts? Or that he called me cute? Alright maybe it wasn't directed towards me. 

Why did that make me sad to think that he was dreaming of somebody else? 

"What time is it?" 

"Um- uh- it's-." I scramble for my phone trying not to panic at his god like voice. "9:45"

A groan comes from the opposite side of the room, and I close my eyes and tell myself to breath. 

"I guess there's no point in getting up is there?" Yep. The next five days would be lazy days.

"Nope, I'm staying in bed playing Minecraft all day." I mean I hated the fact that we didn't get to explore the beautiful nature reserve we were on, but exploring a beautiful nature reserve on your screen isn't a bad alternative. 

"Wait... would you maybe want to- to play together?" My eyes shot back over to Corpse. Hearing him stutter was surprising, and I didn't think he'd want to play with me. 

"Really?" The smile on my face was growing with every passing second, and so was Corpses; just a little slower. 

"Yeah! If you want to we could play-."   
"Of course I want too!!" 

I interrupted him unable to contain my excitement. Then I feel really bad about cutting him off. "Sorry." He laughs. 

It's like time freezes. All these things are so normal for people to do. So why when Corpse does them I get all flustered and feel all fluttery? 

Smile, laugh, talk. People around me do those things all the time. Yet only Corpse makes me feel this way, and as I join in the laughter one thing is made clear.

One question is answered out of the hundreds floating around in my brain. Why does Corpse make me feel this way? 

Because Rae is right. I like him. 

X

Even if I hadn't come to the conclusion I liked Corpse I would've said that this was the most fun I'd had in awhile. Because it was. We played survival and got to know each other a bit better. 

No super deep conversations, just light conversation and laughter. 

Once Corpse started talking he didn't really stop, and the way he was so invested in everything I said and how he was a bit awkward made me wonder how long it had been since he'd done something like this.

I wonder why he didn't have any friends. He is such a cool person and even as we're mostly silent eating the lunch the park ranger gave us I feel my heart beat faster and faster. 

I've never felt this way about anybody. especially not so quickly after I've befriended somebody. But Corpse wasn't just anybody.

He was the mysterious guy in the back of the class I had been trying to befriend for a while.

The "dangerous" guy who turned out to be one of the coolest people I know. No doubt about it. 

Yeah he carried a butterfly knife around, but he never threatened anyone or used it at all. 

He just would spin it back and fourth. And my eyes would follow its every move. I was entranced. By everything about him really. 

But do I admit it to Rae just yet? I'm not sure I'm prepared for all her 'told you so's.' 

She already was dead set on the fact I liked him that even if I actually didn't she wouldn't believe me. So maybe I didn't have to tell her at all. God sometimes I think she knows me better then I know myself. 

I was about to ask Corpse what he wanted to do but before I even opened my mouth 

"Wanna play skywars."

"Let's do it." 

————————


	15. Chapter 15

———————— ( corpse pov)

I opened my eyes the slightest bit as I felt something warm and damp moving across my face in circular patterns.

What the fuck. 

I slowly blink my eyes open as they focus on a familiar hand holding a washcloth. 

Well that explains it. I'm a little calmer now that I know what the wet feeling was coming from. 

My eyes trail upwards. Following the lines of their arm up to their shoulders, then to their face slightly silhouetted because of the bright sun behind him. 

It was Sykkuno. I mean I'm not sure why I expected anyone else. His eyes were looking at me but they were unfocused like he wasn't really paying attention, yet they were sparkling.   
The light from the windows gave him a sort of halo. 

"You're so cute." 

The words left my mouth before I could even process I was saying them. The unfocused eyes came into focus and Sykkuno moved back in surprise. 

Fucking hell. He didn't know I was awake did he. Wait, maybe I can fix this so it isn't awkward. 

I'll just pretend I don't remember saying it. I sit up in my bed pretending I just woke up, and wasn't admiring Sykkuno. 

I thought of yesterday's events and became aware of the stinging on the left side of my face.  
Ouch. It was stinging, but that must be what the washcloth was for. Sykkuno was cleaning up my cuts.

I felt my heart race faster at the gesture because I couldn't remember the last time somebody had done that for me. 

I always had to clean myself up and I wasn't gentle with myself. It was always more of a self punishment then a clean up. My skin getting more irritated afterwards. 

I look over at Sykkuno when I hear him start to giggle."Oh, good morning." Just stay calm. Stay Calm.

His eyes flicker for a second. So quick that I almost missed it. 

My throat felt closed off and it was hard to talk because of my condition, so my usually deep voice was even deeper then usual.

"What time is it?" 

"Um- uh- it's-." Sykkuno always stuttered when he was around me. Did I make him nervous? His stutter was adorable though so I wasn't complaining.

He was very flustered as he searched for his phone. 

"9:45"

I groan loudly, which probably sounds very demonic due to the state of my voice. 

"I guess there's no point in getting up is there?" I wanted to go back to the secret place I had found when I first got here. Because I liked staying inside as much as the next person, but sometimes I just need fresh air. 

"Nope, I'm staying in bed playing Minecraft all day." Wait... Sykkuno plays Minecraft? I knew it was probably a bad idea, but he seemed really upset that he couldn't go out. 

Even if he tried to hide it with optimistic statements. 

"Wait... would you maybe want to- to play together?" Shit now I'm stuttering. I've never asked somebody something like this. I was really nervous as Sykkunos head whipped up in shock. Meeting my eyes with his wide ones. 

"Really?" I saw him start smiling and I felt myself smile as well, knowing that a smile was a positive reaction. 

"Yeah! If you want to we could play-." I start to ask if he wanted bed wars, but he interrupted me 

"Of course I want too!!" 

The smile I had grew bigger and I felt shy at his excitement. "Sorry" he looks so guilty I feel a irregular sound leave my throat. I think it was a laugh? 

Whatever it was it felt nice, and it felt more natural as it continued.

Sykkuno starts to laugh with me and it's a beautiful sound. His pretty laugh mixed with my deeper one had such a nice contrast that also sounded so nice.

X

We both boot up our laptops, and pull up our favorite block game. Sykkuno wanted to make a survival world so I just followed along. 

The conversation was awkward at first. I was focusing very hard on the game so that I didn't make myself panic. Which was easier said then done. 

Yet when Sykkuno asked me questions like what were my hobbies and favorite subjects I found myself talking very easily. 

In fact at one point I got worried I was talking too much, which was not something that usually happens. 

Eye contact with Sykkuno got easier and I was able to see how much he actually cared about what I was saying. 

When I got to something I was obviously super fucking passionate about, like my music, he looked up from his screen and just watched me talk. Smiling. 

Sykkuno even asked if he could ever hear a song. 

Sometimes I think he was an angel. Like an actual Angel. 

We have a nice base by lunch time, and I'm about to put my bed beside his when we hear a knock on the door so I go up to get it. 

I walked over as it opened. The park ranger looking at me emotionless. It felt like prison. 

Well actually better because Sykkuno was here, if Sykkuno was my cell mate I'd get arrested. 

He handed me the food and shut the door. I heard the lock click back into place. Alrighty then. 

I go over to where Sykkuno was waiting patiently, and handed him his food. 

He starts eating immediately, and I force the food down. Knowing I didn't want a repeat of yesterday. 

It was silent. 

Sykkuno looked so happy munching down it made me actually find food appetizing. 

I definitely didn't eat very much but it was more then usual. 

After lunch we played some duo skywars which was very fun. Sykkuno was much better at pvp, but I did my best to help him as best I could. 

When we eventually got tired of Minecraft, and got ready for bed my mind was just racing at everything that happened today. 

So this is what it's like to have a friend. This is nice. 

It was a feeling similar to a dam. 

All this time I was telling myself I didn't need friends, and that I was fine by myself. But Sykkuno cracked the giant wall of the dam in my heart. And water is rushing out so quickly it can't be prepared. 

I won't be able to be as alone as I was ever again. I would be even more miserable. 

Sykkuno was the light at the end of this dark tunnel that my life had been so far.

The rainbow after a storm. 

And I never wanted to lose him. He made me feel human again. 

He was the thing I never knew I needed.

But I need him. 

————————


	16. Chapter 16

———————— (sykkuno pov)

Rae : so how was your first day with your boyfriend?  
Rae : I mean corpse- 

I'm not surprised this is what I see when I wake up. I'm honestly more surprised it didn't happen sooner.

What was before embarrassment because I didn't agree with Rae had now turned into me getting flustered at the thought of Corpse being my boyfriend. 

I could feel my cheeks glow a bit red as I propped myself up on my elbows. 

What kind of boyfriend would Corpse be? I could see him being really protective and gentle with me. 

He seems like the type of guy to be soft just with you. That thought made my heart beat even faster. 

Me : shut up 

Rae: you know you love me (and Corpse ;) )

Me: I love YOU, and it was actually really fun 

Rae: that's good!!! Hang in there I'm going to try and convince the rangers to let you out early. 

Me : good luck! ❤️

At least somebody was looking out for me. 

I wasn't in the mood to play Minecraft today. Since I didn't have my pc just my laptop I couldn't play much else.

I wanted to go outside. I wiggled the door handle but it didn't open. I don't know what I expected; did I think it would just magically unlock over night?

Wouldn't that be nice. The seconds, minutes, and hours tick by every day at the same speed, yet it always baffled me how it could feel so much faster and slower at times. 

Seconds could feel like hours and hours could feel like seconds 

I pace around the room a bit, thinking of a battle plan to get out of here. But it was unsuccessful because they only way I could think to escape involved the park ranger. 

I really wasn't going to try those out.

It made me laugh to just think about knocking the park ranger out and sneaking away, or I could flirt with him. 

Yeah no I'm not a very good flirt I get too embarrassed and shy. It was hard to even imagine myself flirting. 

Though I'm not sure if I'm truly that angry about this situation anymore. I mean I got to learn more about Corpse and that was definitely my favorite part of this whole ordeal. 

I learned more about his love for music; and his cat named bingus. I could tell by the way Corpse talked about him that he worshipped his cat. It was adorable. (I know it's not actually his cat deal with it)

I talked about bimbus just as much. My fluffy white dog meant so much to me. We both decided that they would be the best of friends when they meet up. 

I had a lot of questions I still wanted to ask, but the day goes on and Corpse doesn't wake up until noon. I cant say I blame him; I mean if I could sleep in that late I would.

My mind thought back to the first night in this cabin when I made him mad. The feeling of my back being pressed against the wall. His face so close to mine. I thought back to that feeling, the one that I "couldn't" understand. 

It was actually one I chose not to understand. I knew what it was. 

I felt embarrassed when I wonder if he saw my eyes change. It made me wonder. We're friends now; that's a no brainer. 

So if we're friends now... what could I do to make him do that again? 

Oh my god. I didn't actually just think that did I? What was wrong with me?

My own brain was betraying me. I knew that it was weird to think about your friend like that but my mind wouldn't stop straying to that day and the day of the tournament. 

It's like I could still feel the soft beating of Corpses heart when I fell onto him. How awkward the position probably was to see but it wasn't uncomfortable at all. 

I always felt safe when I was with Corpse. Even if there wasn't anything threatening around I felt protected. I liked that feeling. 

The sound of knocking saved me from myself and I quickly decided to try out one of my plans. 

When the door opened I tried to change my demeanor. 

"L-look who it is, you know we weren't the ones who did anything wrong right?" My plan for today was to try and be threatening. 

The ranger just looked at me, blank faced. 

"What kind of rangers say the one in trouble was the one who was obviously beat up? It's sad really."

His emotionless stare faltered for a second. A flash of guilt was evident in his eyes. 

It gave me a bit of confidence knowing that I was getting through to him. 

"So h-how about you don't lock the door; we won't say anything." 

My breath was speeding up and I was getting really nervous. I had no idea if this would work. 

"Hypothetically, if I did, how would I know you won't get me in trouble. This wasn't my decision and I could get fired." 

My voice caught in my throat and I realized I had reached my limit. I wasn't a very confident person so I started to second guess everything and my brain got fuzzy. I had almost convinced him but I couldn't get more words out. 

"I mean all of you will probably get fired after we tell the school board about this; they are the ones paying for it."

I didn't even hear Corpse get up. But I felt his presence behind me as he took over. 

"But we could just you know, stay quiet, but only if you help us." 

"It's only five days, you can't be that miserable." 

I wasn't miserable, I don't think Corpse was miserable either. That didn't mean we were ecstatic either. 

I looked up at corpse, and moved to be behind him. He got the message. 

"Yeah five days that Sykkuno could've been spending exploring with his friends; because you know, that was the whole point of this trip and you and your ranger buddies took that away."

I could see that the message was definitely getting through. I started to get super excited. I could get to explore! 

The ranger looked directly at me, face softening ever so slightly. 

"You better not cause trouble, or get noticed by any other rangers. I'll leave the door open. Please be careful" 

With that he set down the food platter inside the door and closed it. I didn't hear the lock click back into place 

W- we actually did it. 

I looked at Corpse and threw my arms around him; giving him a massive hug. The impact knocked us to the floor and he started to laugh. 

"We keep ending up here don't we." I laughed too. I could feel his chest vibrate with the deep rumble of his laugh. 

The ranger did have a point. It was just 5 days. 

Yeah 5 days for everybody to explore whatever they wanted. 

And then showing me after just wasn't the same as finding it together the first time. 

Corpse softly wrapped his arms around me. It was like he was worried he'd hurt me. 

He sat us up and squeezed me a bit tighter. 

It was quite an intimate thing. 

Me half way on his lap, his strong arms around my waist. 

But neither of us moved. It was like we were both scared of ruining the moment. It gave me hope that maybe; just maybe he liked me too. 

He really was like the moon. It was like he was just waiting for a sun to come and make him glow. Patiently awaiting for the arrival of a person that could bring him out of the darkness. 

I wanted to be that person. I wanted to be his sun. 

When we finally let go and stood up; I was nervous to even look over at corpse. 

He had no idea of the effect he had on me. How even the smallest most normal thing could make me flustered when it was him who did it. 

"Hey sykkuno." 

My eyes still wouldn't focus on Corpse. They were looking down. 

"Yeah Corpse." 

"Look at me." 

Dang it. My eyes fought to stay down but I forced them to meet his darker ones. They were starting to shine again. 

They already looked different from the first time I looked at them. They had more life in them. 

It was beautiful. 

"I wanna show you something."

——————


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched the prom on Netflix it was super cute I recommend.

———————— ( corpse POV) 

I was back on the cliff side. 

I was laying down; looking up at the tall trees surrounding me. 

It was still dark out but soft light was starting to seep into my line of sight. 

It was like a Bob Ross painting with all the beautiful colors blending together so that you couldn't tell where one began and the other ended. 

It must be very early in the morning because the only sounds I heard were crickets and birds chirping.

No loud ass people yelling or disturbing me. That was a bug plus. No catcalls or fighting. No water splashing or unnecessarily loud pop music that made me want to throw up.

I sat up and looked across the empty field. I was so focused that I didn't process the light footsteps that were getting louder; until another body sat beside of me.

"This is beautiful." Sykkuno looked in amazement at the secret place I had found. 

My eyes snapped to him. The golden rays from the early morning sun really highlighted the the perfection of his face.

It revealed the honey brown color that his eyes didn't show usually. They say that eyes are the windows into the soul and Sykkuno's soul must be the brightest most beautiful thing with eyes like his. Sparkling with emotion like an anime character. Eyes that I got lost in when I looked at him.

The delicate curves of his nose and lips. His lips looked really soft. They were also always curved up in an small smile. 

His cheeks were flushed pink and hair ruffled up like he just woke up. I just wanted to run my hands through it. 

Sykkuno was glowing. I couldn't look away. 

"How did you find this place?" 

The strange feeling that I felt around him suddenly strengthened and I felt my hand slowly reach forward to cup his chin and turn his face towards me. 

"C-corpse..?" 

I can't bring myself to say anything when his doe eyes met my own; but I pull his face closer and connect our lips. 

It was magical. His lips were softer then I imagined and hesitant when he kissed back. 

What I just did suddenly dawns on me and I pull back instantly very worried that I really overstepped, but Sykkuno wraps his arms around my neck and brings our faces back together.

The panic I felt melts away like the chocolate I taste on his tongue. It's so sweet it's addicting. 

After a few moments we break apart; out of breath and both very very red. 

But just as Sykkuno opens his mouth to speak. 

I wake up. 

What the fuck was that? I've never had a dream that vivid and real. I didn't even realize it was a dream. 

Holy fuck I really like him. My chest tightens in disappointment. I wish it was real. That feeling..... I wanted to feel it again. 

My heart was still pounding as I tried to think about something other then the context of the dream, and as I sat up I saw Sykkuno talking to the park ranger. 

"So h-how about you don't lock the door; we won't say anything." 

Oh? Was Sykkuno trying to talk the ranger into giving us some freedom? I cant say I expected that. 

"Hypothetically, if I did, how would I know you won't get me in trouble. This wasn't my decision and I could get fired." 

That was true he could get fired. But if he didn't help us I'd make sure he did. 

"I mean all of you will probably get fired after we tell the school board about this; they are the ones paying for it."

I walked up behind Sykkuno and took over. He was starting to tense up and that was never a good sign. 

"But we could just you know, stay quiet, but only if you help us." 

I'd most likely still tell the school but he didn't need to know that. 

"It's only five days, you can't be that miserable." 

I wasn't miserable, I actually was having more fun then I thought I would. Sykkuno didn't deserve to be in here though. I helped instigate the fight, he just tried to stop it.

The small boy in front of me slowly moved around me so that I was in front of him. 

A strong surge of protectiveness enveloped inside of me. Why did he affect me like this?

"Yeah five days that Sykkuno could've been spending exploring with his friends; because you know, that was the whole point of this trip and you and your ranger buddies took that away."

I could see that the message was definitely getting through. Good. 

The ranger looked past me at Sykkuno. His face softening. 

This little bitch. I took a deep breathe trying not to get into another fight. This one would actually be my fault. 

"You better not cause trouble, or get noticed by any other rangers. I'll leave the door open. Please be careful" 

With that he set down the food platter inside the door and closed it. I didn't hear the lock click back into place 

Well shit there we go. Guess I didn't have to get my knife. 

I turn towards Sykkuno to ask him what he wanted to do now, when suddenly his arms were wrapped around me and we were headed towards the floor. 

I couldn't help but laugh at how excited he was. It was adorable. I wasn't even focused on how much that hurt. Wood floors aren't nice to your back . 

"We keep ending up here don't we." 

Sykkuno joined in the laughter, and I slowly sat up into a sitting position. 

I nervously put my arms around him as well. Tightening my grip on his waist. He smelled sweet and I felt my cheeks exploding when I realized Sykkuno smelled exactly like he did in my dream. 

Don't think about the dream. Don't think about the dream. 

I was trying to be very gentle, because I was worried I might lose control and kiss him. 

If I kissed him like I wanted too who knows what would happen. I might really screw up and lose my only friend.

I never thought that I would ever feel like this. Out of every movie I watched and tv show I binged it never occurred to me stuff like this could actually happen. 

I thought it was Hollywood magic and fairytales. 

I never believed that somebody could actually make me feel like all of my problems just disappeared when I was with them. 

The feeling that I would never be sad again, or at least if I was sad I would always have them by my side. They would always be there for me. 

I never thought I deserved it. Why would I? 

Yet here he is. Sunshine in the form of a human. 

A human in my arms right now and I never wanted to let go. 

I thought back to the cliff in my dreams. The cliff I had found the first night here.

Then I thought my dream... I wonder if Sykkuno would find it as beautiful as he did in the dream. Besides what if it... no I shouldn't get my hopes up. 

I did want to show him though, I wanted to see his eyes light up like they did when he was happy. 

Because of that I let go of him and we both stood up. I was really flustered and so was Sykkuno because he wouldn't meet my eyes. 

"Sykkuno."

"Yeah Corpse." He still wouldn't look at me.

"Look at me." It took a second but eventually his bright eyes looked up from the ground. 

"I want to show you something." 

————————


	18. Chapter 18

———————— ( sykkuno pov)

I was surprised that Corpse wanted to show me something. We were kind of quiet as we got ready to go out. I was really nervous , I had no idea what he might want to show me.

I wasn't sure what would happen if we were caught out. I didn't actually want to get that ranger fired. 

I didn't want to get anyone fired. That wouldn't be very nice of me. 

Even if they really didn't assess the situation very well they were just doing their job and I can't be mad at that. I can be disappointed but not mad. 

I cracked open the door a bit and peeked out. It was still lunch time so everyone was in the cafeteria. 

"Corpse, we should go now!" I didn't want it to get too late, and once lunch was over people would be everywhere.

Corpse who was currently lacing up his boots nodded his head in recognition. I couldn't help but stare as I watched him stand up. His lean body flexing slight muscle tone as he stretched his arms out. 

He looked in my direction as he grabbed his butterfly knife; winking when we made eye contact. 

I quickly turned around. Embarrassed he saw me looking. His wink replayed in my mind. Oh god every time I think I'm in the clear he finds a new way to give me heart palpitations. 

"So do I get to know where we're going?" I really want to know. When did Corpse even have the time to find something to show me?

Was it when we first got here? That must be it. I cant remember another time he was alone. Wow we really were spending a lot of time together. I wonder if he was enjoying it as much as me. 

"No, it's a surprise." Well then. I guess it's a surprise. 

I followed Corpse into the woods by our Cabin. If it was anyone besides corpse or maybe Rae I wouldn't feel safe. I mean I was walking into the woods. Alone. Great place to get murdered. 

I play too much among us. There are no imposters here it's real life. 

I hear corpse humming a little song, one I don't recognize. 

"Hey Corpse, whatcha singing?" I was wondering if maybe it was one of his songs. 

He looked a little shy at my question. So cute. He seems so intimidating but he's really just such a softie. 

"Oh- um well, it-it's a new song I've been working on." AHA I was right!

"Really! The fact you make music is still so cool to me." 

I will never get over how passionate he was about it. I really hope he'll let me listen to one someday. 

Corpse chuckled "I'm glad you think so! The song I was humming was called Agoraphobic I could let you hear it when we get back if you'd like." 

I almost kissed him on the spot. 

"Really!! I can hear it! I would love too." I nearly started jumping up and down. I said someday; who knew someday would be today? 

Agoraphobic? Hey! I must have predicated right, he did have agoraphobia. I wasn't going to say anything though. He didn't need to know I was watching him.

That sounded creepy. I just meant he already caught me staring once already today. 

The wink flashed back into my brain and my body took a screenshot. He was so hot and for what? I had to jog to catch back up with Corpse after my brain once again betrayed me. 

Up ahead Corpse was doing tricks with his knife. 

"Hey Corpse?" My voice got a bit less confident when my paranoia about being annoying and asking too many questions set in.

I really hope I wasn't annoying him. 

The spinning paused. "Yeah?" He looked back at me with a smile. 

I took this opportunity to walk side by side with him. 

I grabbed his arm so that he would slow down a bit. 

"D-do you think you could teach me h-how to use that?" I gestured at the knife.

Corpse looked at me in shock. "You wanna learn how to use a butterfly knife?" 

I nodded vigorously; I knew it was probably very shocking. I've heard I look very innocent so the fact I want to know how to use a knife bewilders people. 

"Yeah sure I can teach you. It's dangerous with a real blade, but lucky for you I brought a practice knife with me as well." 

A practice knife? What's the difference. I guess it didn't matter that much as long as I didn't cut myself. 

"Oh here we are! This way." Our decently straight path curved right and I followed corpse out onto a big rock. 

What I saw as the brush cleared took my breathe away almost as much as Corpse did.

"Oh my god." 

The rock we were on was a big cliff that overlooked the rest of camp. The landscape was incredible. 

I felt like I was in a completely different realm. It was an incredible feeling. The cool wind wrapped around my legs and played with the hem of my shirt. Going up to rustle my hair and fly off.

I felt so free. Like a bird freed from its cage. 

When I finally look at Corpse he has his phone out and I hear the camera click. Did he just?

"Did you just take a picture of me?" 

When corpse nods I look away; shuffling my feet. 

"If you wanted a photo you just had to ask" 

I sounded nonchalant and teasing but on the inside I was freaking out. I hope I didn't look gross when he took that. 

Time ticked by as we sat crisscross facing each other. It turns out the practice knife just didn't have a real blade. That made sense. A real blade plus no experience would never end well.

He tried to teach me simple spins and movements but I kept getting distracted watching how fluid he made it. 

It looked so effortless. Especially seeing as he had an actual blade. 

Eventually I started to get the hang of it. 

I was trying to replicate what Corpse had just done when he puts his hand on mine and hold the knife in place. 

"Look." 

I look out like he says and my eyes widen when I see somehow the sight got even better. The sky was five different colors beautifully blending together into a fiery sunset. 

Red, yellow, orange, pink, some blue. 

Smoke started to rise from the campfire. They were getting s'mores and singing songs I assumed. Yeah that might've been been fun to try at least once. 

But this? 

This was so much better.

I turn my body completely to the front and bring my knees up to my chest. Corpse scoots next to me, and feeling bold I put my head on his shoulder. 

It fits perfectly into the crevices of his neck and shoulder. 

This time when he takes his phone he points the phone towards both of us. 

We take quite a few photos. Silly ones of me and him being stupid and posing in weird ways. Cute ones of the two us smiling happily. 

I want to remember this day forever. Not that I think I'll ever be able to forget it.

Pictures speak a thousand words and these photos speak a million.

The sky continues to darken as we walked back. I was just messing around with the knife as I breathed in the fresh air before I had to back inside. 

"Thank you for bringing me there! That was so gorgeous and I doubt I would be able to find that without you. I always have so much fun when I'm with you Corpse."

"I'm glad I got to bring you there. Oh and Sykkuno I need to tell you something I real-." 

His voice cuts out as a knock on the door interrupts whatever he was saying. 

Dinner time! 

Corpse answers the door and after we eat he doesn't bring up what he was going to say. It didn't seem like he wanted to bring it up again so I didn't press the matter. 

But what did he have to tell me? 

—————


	19. Chapter 19

——————— (corpse pov)

I feel like an idiot. Why did I wink at him?! It just happened when I saw him looking at me as we got ready to sneak out. Why was he looking at me?

Does he think I'm weird? 

He wouldn't be the first person. I've gotten used to the weird stares, whispers and dirty looks. I didn't care about then anymore.

I did care about Sykkuno though. 

Toast's words hurt, but I'm over it now. I don't give a fuck about him. On the other hand if Sykkuno said something like that to me (even though I doubt it was possible for him to do) I don't think I'd ever recover. 

I knew I was being quiet on the way up, but my insides were knotting up. Butterflies seemed more like hornets in my stomach. 

My mind was so focused on my dream and the possibility of it actually happening that I almost missed Sykkuno's question. 

"So do I get to know where we're going?"

Should I tell him? I doubt I could explain it and do it justice. It's probably best to let nature do it's talking. 

"No, it's a surprise." I hope he'd like it. It would be awkward if he didn't. 

I tried to think of things that would calm me down and chose rain to help settle my stomach. It imagined its steady drops creating a gentle rhythm that could help lure even an insomniac to sleep. 

Subconsciously I started to softly sing the newest song I was working on agoraphobic. 

I was so fucking proud of that song. It was a different vibe from all my others but it still felt so truly, genuinely, me. 

"Hey Corpse, whatcha singing?" 

Uh oh was I that loud? I guess everything else was kinda quiet, and we were far enough away now that we couldn't hear all the students. I hope I wasn't disturbing him.

"Oh- um well, it-it's a new song I've been working on." I don't mean to stutter, but my music is such a personal thing that nobody else has heard it yet. It felt strange opening up about it more. 

"Really! The fact you make music is still so cool to me." 

It felt strange but I want to share it with Sykkuno. I want him to be the first person who heard my music. Deep breath. Just take a deep breath. 

"I'm glad you think so! The song I was humming was called Agoraphobic I could let you hear it when we get back if you'd like." 

Then the words are out. My chest tightens. I can hardly breathe. 

"Really!! I can hear it! I would love too." 

My heart almost leaped out of my chest. This really was going to happen.

The nerves suddenly come back even stronger and I start to fidget with my butterfly knife. Concentrating on something else to distract me. 

"Hey Corpse?"

I stopped the truck and look back at Sykkuno. Smiling to hide my nerves. "Yeah?"

Sykkuno jigs closer to me and grabs my arm. I look down at the unexpected contact. 

"D-do you think you could teach me h-how to use that?" 

My head snaps up in shock. "You wanna learn how to use a butterfly knife?" I never expected that. He always looked so innocent the thought of him twirling a knife was so foreign. And kinda hot.

Sykkuno nods, I can't say no to him. 

"Yeah sure I can teach you. It's dangerous with a real blade, but lucky for you I brought a practice knife with me as well." 

The practice knife I had was more of a momento then something I actually used. A good luck charm per say. So I was glad for once it had an actual purpose. 

"Oh here we are! This way." I see the rock peeking out and start walking towards it. Peeking behind me to make sure Sykkuno was following. 

"Oh my god." There was wonder in his voice. 

The sight I see mirrors my dream except it's even more beautiful. 

Pure bliss was on Sykkuno's face and he was smiling out at the view. I slowly take my phone out. 

I never want to forget this. Dreams fade away but pictures don't. He looked so ethereal; so happy and beautiful I had to take a picture. 

He turns back towards me and I take more. His bright eyes looking right at the camera. 

"Did you just take a picture of me?" 

I nod. Still focused on the painting like image i was being blessed with. 

"If you wanted a photo you just had to ask" 

I don't just like him I love him. I love Sykkuno. 

Sykkuno was doing pretty well with the tricks I was giving him. Of course he was struggling a bit but nobody gets it perfect right away. 

Our knees were almost touching in the position we were in. Cross cross facing each other.

I'm supposed to watching his hand to help better instruct him on what to do, but he looks so adorable when he's concentrating I can't look away from his face. 

A shadow starts to pass and I see that the suns starting to set. 

"Look." 

Sykkuno stops what he was doing and turns towards the sunset. 

I scoot closer to him as he curls up. He doesn't say anything, but gently lowers his head on my shoulder. 

It's like a puzzle piece the way his head fits so snugly into the curve of my shoulder and neck. 

Tonight's sunset was extra gorgeous which made me happy. It's like the sky knew Sykkuno would be here tonight and put on a show. 

I was reminded of the bus ride here. Where Sykkuno was so tired he just passed out on my shoulder. 

This was better then that. I felt like such a sap when I took my phone out again I just wasn't sure how much time I had left before I messed this up. 

I was so worried I would.

But for now we just enjoyed each other's company. Laughing as we took lots of photos.   
The sky continues to darken as we walked back to the cabin. 

We were walking side by side so every now and then Sykkuno's hand would brush against mine and it took all of my willpower not to hold it. 

We got back to the cabin and quickly ducked inside; nor wanting to be spotted by a ranger on patrol. 

"Thank you for bringing me there! That was so gorgeous and I doubt I would be able to find that without you. I always have so much fun when I'm with you Corpse."

I wouldn't be surprised if I died right then and there. His words, tone, expression. 

"I'm glad I got to bring you there. Oh and Sykkuno I need to tell you something I real-." 

My words tumble out, but were interrupted by a knock. That knock saved me from embarrassment holy shit. I cant believe I almost confessed right there. 

I answer the door and get our dinner, ignoring the subject completely and luckily Sykkuno didn't bring it up. 

———————— ( toast pov ) 

I clenched my fist tightly around my phone. Rereading Sykkuno's message from two days ago. 

Why doesn't he understand I was just protecting him. Why doesn't he see that I love him. That I'd do anything for him. 

Now he wasn't talking to me and neither was Rae. 

I set my phone down and pulled back the string to my bow. Knocking an arrow into place. 

"Is Toast upset that somebody who has 'no friends' stole his man?"

Bang! The arrow hit the target

"You had years to make him yours yet here we are. That's sad." 

Bang! An 8 

"If it took me only a day to 'take' Sykkuno away from you, was he ever yours?"

BANG! A Bullseye

I'd get him back. Sykkuno would be mine.

————————


	20. Chapter 20

————————(corpse pov)

I was trying to sleep.

I usually run on no sleep at all; so the few hours I had gotten the past couple days were amazing. But I knew it wouldn't last.

And it didn't. 

Here I was laying awake. Little snores from Sykkuno could be heard from across the room. His bed squeaking a bit when he rolled over. 

I envied how easily he fell asleep. 

I twisted around a bit more; ignoring the cracks of my back and tried to get comfortable. What would help me sleep? 

Music? No I'd end up working on my own music all night. 

Rainforest or white noise sounds? I'd get fucking loud ass ads that would make sleep impossible. I didn't feel like paying for YouTube or Spotify premium. 

All my options seemed like they would just keep me up.

Sykkuno... sykkuno! 

My senses tuned back into reality and I was suddenly very aware about the snoring that had turned into heavy breathing. It wasn't only heavy the breathing was also very uneven and raggedy. I also heard his bed creaking aggressively. 

That's not normal.

I sat up and saw Sykkuno thrashing around his bed. He started to cry out. "Stop, please." 

In a panic I threw myself out of bed and kneeled next to him. His forehead was beaded with sweat, face white as a sheet, and when I tried to shake him awake he didn't respond. He just kept on moving around. Almost like he was trying to get away from something. 

I pinned his arms to the bed to stop him from accidentally hitting himself. He was shaking violently. Tears started to flow out of his eyes and he still wasn't showing any signs of calming down.

My brain was moving a thousand miles a minute trying to figure out what was happening and how to help.

Taking his arms in one of my hands I managed to keep him still and climb into bed next to him. I wasn't sure if this would help but I didn't have any other ideas. 

I let go of his arms and wrapped my own around him. Whispering softly in his ear.

"I got you you're safe." 

To my relief that seemed to help. Sykkuno stilled a bit before jolting awake after a few moments. My heart hurt seeing him so weak.

"C-corpse?" The small boy's voice cracked as he snuggled into my side. I squeezed him tighter.  
His breathing started to even out.

"I'm here Sykkuno."

Slowly Sykkuno fell asleep again and his cute little snores returned. I took this moment to bury my face in his hair. It just looked so soft I couldn't help it. 

"I like you so much and you don't even know it." 

Then somehow like magic, I fell asleep too. It might've been Sykkuno's scent, or his body warmth. Maybe his soft snores or the way he was nuzzled in my arms. All I know is that I always seemed to sleep better near him.

-

When I opened my eyes I almost died of cuteness. I'm not joking. Sykkuno was snuggling into my arm; using it as a pillow. 

His puffy cheeks smushed up. His hair was everywhere and it took all of my willpower to get up and move.

I didn't want to move but we had decided to go swimming today and I wanted to get ready. I also didn't want it to be awkward when Sykkuno woke up.

I got dressed, packed up my backpack and went to check on Sykkuno. He was still fast asleep; bundled up in all his blankets.

I walked over and sat down. My finger traced his face. The profile as beautiful as in my dream.

I stroked his hair a few times before just sitting on my phone. Sykkuno woke up a few minutes later and we set off on our way. 

X

We trekked a bit before I set my backpack down at a hidden part of the lake. I wasn't even sure that there would be a place like this so we lucked out.

"How's here?" 

"This looks great!" 

I watched Sykkuno excitedly almost throw down his backpack and start to take off his hoodie.

I knew I shouldn't stare, but even with a rash guard on I could see the faint outline of muscle. I already knew Sykkuno had great physique from the cabin battles, but I had never seen him in anything skin tight. 

What would he look like without the rash guard? 

Hitting myself mentally I quickly started to remove my own clothes. It was a bit chilly out so my stomach contracted a bit in detest of the cold. 

"Hey Corpse the waters really ni-." I heard Sykkuno start to talk but stop suddenly. Was something wrong? 

He was turning away when I got my head out of my hoodie, but I got a glimpse of red. Did I make him flustered? Oh- I though that something was in the water...

A smirk grew on my face. I'm guessing it was because I was shirtless and I definitely wasn't in bad shape. Sometimes being able to control at least one part of my appearance helped me feel better about myself. 

I cant control my facial features because that's genetics but I can work out and get my body in better shape. 

Sykkuno was swimming around. I didn't understand how he made everything look cute; even simple things like sleeping and swimming. I took my time getting in. Just enjoying watching him paddle around. 

I enjoyed the feeling of the water on my bare chest; and I started to splash sykkuno. He laughed and splashed me back. We had a bit of a water war and I had an idea. 

I took a deep breath and when sykkuno turned around so that his back was to me I ducked below the water. 

The sound was muffled but I faintly heard Sykkuno call my name. I swam towards his legs being careful not to disturb the surface; wanting to stay hidden. 

He started to move but I grabbed his waist and jumped out of the water and threw Sykkuno up, he was much lighter then I expected. 

I heard him scream right before I went under the water again. I came up and he was shaking his head to get rid of the water.

"T-that scared me!" All I could do was laugh, I didn't mean to throw him that high. His hands balled into fists and he started to hit me. It didn't hurt, but I don't think he wanted it too based on how big he was also smiling. 

"You're so light; I didn't expect you to fly so far."

"I didn't expect to fly at all today." 

God I loved him. Maybe one day I'd have the courage to tell him. I wasn't trying to get my hopes up but part of me thought that maybe Sykkuno liked me back. 

———


	21. Chapter 21

————————

Nobody pov

The next three days of house arrest flew by. 

Corpse and Sykkuno spent their days playing minecraft and going on walks together. 

Their friendship grew stronger along with their feelings for each other. As they both got into bed on their last night; it was clear that this trip had already changed their lives. 

And they still had a week left. 

———————— (sykkuno pov)

I practically ran out of bed this morning. It was the first day out of house arrest and I was drying to see Rae. I didn't end up telling her that I could get out of my houses. 

Truly I was so caught up in doing stuff with Corpse it didn't occur to me I could visit Rae. I felt bad, but she didn't know I could get out so if I didn't tell her she wouldn't know. 

To be fair Rae would probably want me to spend all my time with Corpse seeing as she seemed to really enjoy the idea of me liking Corpse. 

Whatever the case I was so happy to get to see her. I know the whole Toast situation was affecting her as well so to be together always nice. I wanted to wait for Corpse but he was asleep and the anticipation was killing me. 

I got dressed and ran out to the lunchroom but before I got even halfway there I spotted Rae racing towards me. Looks like I wasn't the only excited one. 

"SYKKUNO!" Rae gave me a massive hug when we finally got to each other. "Rae! It's been awhile hasn't it." We hold on to each other a bit more before walking off to the cafeteria together. 

"How has your mini quarantine with corpse been?" The extra emphasis on corpses name proved to me that Rae really did love the idea of Corpse and I together. I never really had any interest in dating. Girls aren't really into me. 

"O-oh you know it's been really really fun actually. He's super cool. You two will get along."

"Does this mean he'll be hanging out with us now?" Yes he would, and I don't think I'd let him stop hanging out with me. 

"Yeah but only if he wants to." 

We talked more about what we did. Rae didn't even bring up the fact I didn't visit her but she did seem surprised that we managed to convince the ranger to keep the door unlocked.   
She didn't believe that I somewhat threatened the ranger. 

"He must've just thought you were cute and pitied you, and you said corpse helped right. He was probably scared of corpse." Rae couldn't stop laughing. 

"Hey! I cant be a little intimidating sometimes." 

The rest of the walk to the cafeteria consisted of me trying to prove to Rae I can threaten people and failing. 

I missed her a lot. Neither of us brought up the way something still felt so off, because neither of us wanted to admit how much we missed toast. Neither I nor Rae could figure out why he snapped like that. It was so unlike him. 

Yet it seemed we would get some sort of an answer soon. I was just eating breakfast when Toast came up to our table. I started shaking a bit and tried not to think about my dream. Nightmare toast isn't this toast. 

"Sykkuno" He ignored Rae. "We need to talk."

"u-um I'm not sure I want to talk to you right now." Rae took my hand under the table and squeezed it for support. Understanding how difficult this was for me. 

"I'm your friend sykkuno. I read your message and obviously you've gotten things confused so I've come to straighten them out."   
Is this an apology? 

"Your new 'friend' Corpse was being an idiot and you got too sensitive. It's pointless for us to fight about something so trivial." I couldn't believe my ears. What was he talking about? 

Rae spoke up. "Toast obviously you're not ready to just apologize so Sykkuno and I are going." 

I love Rae. "Yeah lets g-go." I get up but Toast grabs my wrist. 

"No sykkuno. You can't leave, if you were really my friend you'd forgive me. Cant you see I care about you, why don't you care about me?" 

I start trembling harder and Rae is about to start talking again when a familiar warmth and deep voice appeared. 

"Let go of him, obviously he isn't ready to forgive you yet and if you actually cared about him you'd respect that." Corpse grabbed the hand Toast was holding and interlaced our fingers. Squeezing it a bit before forcing Toasts hand off. 

The darkness that set over toasts face made me hide behind Corpse. 

"I'd appreciate it if you stop butting into matters that don't concern you. This is between Sykkuno and I and he was just about to except my apology since we're such good friends." 

I wanted to forgive him but I couldn't. Not yet I need more time. 

Rae speaks up as Corpse brings me away. "Toast I'm so disappointed, god forbid you actually apologize correctly." She glares at him before following us. 

I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding as I didn't even bother looking back. Trying to ignore all of the stares looking at Corpse and I's still interlocked hands was a bit hard, but I wasn't going to let go. It also didn't feel like Corpse was going to let go. 

When we got far enough away Corpse let go of my hand looked me all over. "Are you alright?"   
His tone was different. His eyes sparkled with genuine concern and care. Why did he seem so much more genuine then Toast? Like he actually cared. 

"I'll be alrig-." Corpse unexpectedly pulls me into a hug shocking both Rae and I. The way Raes body froze and eyes widened along with her smile made me a bit concerned he may have broke her. She slowly pulled out her phone to take what I assumed was pictures so I just signed a little and gave Corpse a hug back. I really needed one after that incident with Toast. I also was going to need the photos Rae took. 

"Anyone could see that you were uncomfortable so why did he still try and pursue it? What a cunt." 

"Yeah he keeps making it worse for himself, and he ignored me!" That's true he didn't even say hi to Rae, not that he really said hi to me either. Just "you need to forgive me or else." 

I didn't know what to say to that. That feeling when he trapped my wrist was like the feeling of not being able to run away. A feeling I hated. Getting hugged by Corpse on the other hand was a feeling I definitely could get used too.

Scared of running into Toast my two escorts never left my side. Escorts made them sound too fancy but they really were. They clung to my sides and constantly were on the lookout. Rae showed us parts of camp we hadn't gotten to experience yet. 

We looked at the activity center and Rae and I started to make plans. She and Corpse hadn't talked too much but when they did it was friendly and not super awkward. 

"Corpse what do you want to do?" I ask looking down at the list of plans we wanted to do.

"Anything with you Sykkuno." I kept my head focused on the paper so the redness of my cheeks was hidden. Rae probably could see it anyway, couldn't wait for her teasing. 

"A-alright."

X 

After lunch Corpse went back to the cabin to chill the rest of the day and sleep a bit more. Leaving just Rae and I. 

I really was hoping that toast didn't try and comeback. 

"Oh Rae that reminds me, who won the cabin wars?" I thought Corpse and I would win but since we were arrested I'm not sure.

"OH YEAH! Rae always brought around a backpack and she reached inside and brought out two baby trophies.   
"You two were the winners! But I was entrusted to hand these to you since you were stuck in your cabin." 

I looked at the gold trophy and I was so happy. Corpse and I were the best team! 

I cant wait to give him his trophy. 

———————


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t expect this to also get support on here along with Wattpad!!! It means a lot ❤️

————————

Nobody pov

The next three days of house arrest flew by. 

Corpse and Sykkuno spent their days playing minecraft and going on walks together. 

Their friendship grew stronger along with their feelings for each other. As they both got into bed on their last night; it was clear that this trip had already changed their lives. 

And they still had a week left. 

———————— (sykkuno pov)

I practically ran out of bed this morning. It was the first day out of house arrest and I was drying to see Rae. I didn't end up telling her that I could get out of my houses. 

Truly I was so caught up in doing stuff with Corpse it didn't occur to me I could visit Rae. I felt bad, but she didn't know I could get out so if I didn't tell her she wouldn't know. 

To be fair Rae would probably want me to spend all my time with Corpse seeing as she seemed to really enjoy the idea of me liking Corpse. 

Whatever the case I was so happy to get to see her. I know the whole Toast situation was affecting her as well so to be together always nice. I wanted to wait for Corpse but he was asleep and the anticipation was killing me. 

I got dressed and ran out to the lunchroom but before I got even halfway there I spotted Rae racing towards me. Looks like I wasn't the only excited one. 

"SYKKUNO!" Rae gave me a massive hug when we finally got to each other. "Rae! It's been awhile hasn't it." We hold on to each other a bit more before walking off to the cafeteria together. 

"How has your mini quarantine with corpse been?" The extra emphasis on corpses name proved to me that Rae really did love the idea of Corpse and I together. I never really had any interest in dating. Girls aren't really into me. 

"O-oh you know it's been really really fun actually. He's super cool. You two will get along."

"Does this mean he'll be hanging out with us now?" Yes he would, and I don't think I'd let him stop hanging out with me. 

"Yeah but only if he wants to." 

We talked more about what we did. Rae didn't even bring up the fact I didn't visit her but she did seem surprised that we managed to convince the ranger to keep the door unlocked.   
She didn't believe that I somewhat threatened the ranger. 

"He must've just thought you were cute and pitied you, and you said corpse helped right. He was probably scared of corpse." Rae couldn't stop laughing. 

"Hey! I cant be a little intimidating sometimes." 

The rest of the walk to the cafeteria consisted of me trying to prove to Rae I can threaten people and failing. 

I missed her a lot. Neither of us brought up the way something still felt so off, because neither of us wanted to admit how much we missed toast. Neither I nor Rae could figure out why he snapped like that. It was so unlike him. 

Yet it seemed we would get some sort of an answer soon. I was just eating breakfast when Toast came up to our table. I started shaking a bit and tried not to think about my dream. Nightmare toast isn't this toast. 

"Sykkuno" He ignored Rae. "We need to talk."

"u-um I'm not sure I want to talk to you right now." Rae took my hand under the table and squeezed it for support. Understanding how difficult this was for me. 

"I'm your friend sykkuno. I read your message and obviously you've gotten things confused so I've come to straighten them out."   
Is this an apology? 

"Your new 'friend' Corpse was being an idiot and you got too sensitive. It's pointless for us to fight about something so trivial." I couldn't believe my ears. What was he talking about? 

Rae spoke up. "Toast obviously you're not ready to just apologize so Sykkuno and I are going." 

I love Rae. "Yeah lets g-go." I get up but Toast grabs my wrist. 

"No sykkuno. You can't leave, if you were really my friend you'd forgive me. Cant you see I care about you, why don't you care about me?" 

I start trembling harder and Rae is about to start talking again when a familiar warmth and deep voice appeared. 

"Let go of him, obviously he isn't ready to forgive you yet and if you actually cared about him you'd respect that." Corpse grabbed the hand Toast was holding and interlaced our fingers. Squeezing it a bit before forcing Toasts hand off. 

The darkness that set over toasts face made me hide behind Corpse. 

"I'd appreciate it if you stop butting into matters that don't concern you. This is between Sykkuno and I and he was just about to except my apology since we're such good friends." 

I wanted to forgive him but I couldn't. Not yet I need more time. 

Rae speaks up as Corpse brings me away. "Toast I'm so disappointed, god forbid you actually apologize correctly." She glares at him before following us. 

I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding as I didn't even bother looking back. Trying to ignore all of the stares looking at Corpse and I's still interlocked hands was a bit hard, but I wasn't going to let go. It also didn't feel like Corpse was going to let go. 

When we got far enough away Corpse let go of my hand looked me all over. "Are you alright?"   
His tone was different. His eyes sparkled with genuine concern and care. Why did he seem so much more genuine then Toast? Like he actually cared. 

"I'll be alrig-." Corpse unexpectedly pulls me into a hug shocking both Rae and I. The way Raes body froze and eyes widened along with her smile made me a bit concerned he may have broke her. She slowly pulled out her phone to take what I assumed was pictures so I just signed a little and gave Corpse a hug back. I really needed one after that incident with Toast. I also was going to need the photos Rae took. 

"Anyone could see that you were uncomfortable so why did he still try and pursue it? What a cunt." 

"Yeah he keeps making it worse for himself, and he ignored me!" That's true he didn't even say hi to Rae, not that he really said hi to me either. Just "you need to forgive me or else." 

I didn't know what to say to that. That feeling when he trapped my wrist was like the feeling of not being able to run away. A feeling I hated. Getting hugged by Corpse on the other hand was a feeling I definitely could get used too.

Scared of running into Toast my two escorts never left my side. Escorts made them sound too fancy but they really were. They clung to my sides and constantly were on the lookout. Rae showed us parts of camp we hadn't gotten to experience yet. 

We looked at the activity center and Rae and I started to make plans. She and Corpse hadn't talked too much but when they did it was friendly and not super awkward. 

"Corpse what do you want to do?" I ask looking down at the list of plans we wanted to do.

"Anything with you Sykkuno." I kept my head focused on the paper so the redness of my cheeks was hidden. Rae probably could see it anyway, couldn't wait for her teasing. 

"A-alright."

X 

After lunch Corpse went back to the cabin to chill the rest of the day and sleep a bit more. Leaving just Rae and I. 

I really was hoping that toast didn't try and comeback. 

"Oh Rae that reminds me, who won the cabin wars?" I thought Corpse and I would win but since we were arrested I'm not sure.

"OH YEAH! Rae always brought around a backpack and she reached inside and brought out two baby trophies.   
"You two were the winners! But I was entrusted to hand these to you since you were stuck in your cabin." 

I looked at the gold trophy and I was so happy. Corpse and I were the best team! 

I cant wait to give him his trophy. 

———————


	23. Chapter 23

————————( corpse pov)

I woke up and Sykkuno was gone. I wasn't surprised. He hadn't stopped talking about getting out of house arrest yesterday. It was cute it was like he didn't even realize he was talking sometimes. 

He'd go on a tangent and then in the middle stop and ask a question like "what were we talking about?" and "sorry what did you say?"

I was enjoying watching him go on about his friends and the campfire and just everything that even I started to get excited about them. And I hated the idea of a campfire at first but his eyes lit up brighter then any flame and all of a sudden I wanted to go. 

But only if Sykkuno was there. Because currently I hate everyone, except Sykkuno. I used to hate everyone, especially sykkuno. Looks how much that's changed. 

I took my time getting out of bed. I didn't really think much would change now that I'm out of trouble. I mean I might have to hang out with Sykkuno less... nope Rae is just going to have to deal with me being with them everywhere.

Hearing the satisfying cracks of back as I stretched I let out a big sigh and got dressed. I might as well see what Sykkuno is up too. 

Walking up to the cafeteria are I pass by quite a lot of students, some looks pitying- others judge mental. Some of them looked scared. 

I didn't like any of those looks. Why couldn't people be more like sykkuno? Who just treats everybody with kindness? Nah it would probably kill them. 

I contained walking when I heard Sykkuno. I raise my head to change my direction towards him but when I saw the scene in fromt of me a deep set anger sparked in me. 

Toast was way too close to Sykkuno. I didn't want him within 10 feet of Sykkuno much less right in front of him, and he was holding Sykkuno's wrist tightly. 

My baby looked so scared. He had eventually told me his dream was about Toast. He didn't go into details but I knew it wasn't a good one based on his reaction. I still see him thrashing around in bed in my head. 

I rushed forward quickly, I had to save him.

"Let go of him, obviously he isn't ready to forgive you yet and if you actually cared about him you'd respect that." I was trying not to yell as I took Sykkuno's hand and squeezed it to try and calm him. Also grabbing toasts wrist.

Forcing his hand away from sykkuno. 

Not letting go of my hand Sykkuno moves behind me. Peeking out behind my arm. 

"I'd appreciate it if you stop butting into matters that don't concern you. This is between Sykkuno and I and he was just about to except my apology since we're such good friends." 

I scoffed at that. Did Toast not see how much Sykkuno was shaking? Or how much he was trying to get away? Apparently he was blinded by his own selfishness. 

I started to lead Sykkuno away from this douche. I heard Rae speak behind me. "Toast I'm so disappointed, god forbid you actually apologize correctly." I liked this girl. I think I'd get along with her. 

Away from Toast I let go of Sykkuno's hand. I look him all over to make sure he wasn't hurt.   
He was still obviously shaken up. 

"I'll be alrig-." I make the sudden decision to hug him; cutting him off. My head resting on his head because of the height difference. I closed my eyes and just tried to convey my emotion through my hug. He brought his arms around my waist and hugged me just as tight. 

I thought I heard a camera click but I ignored that. We broke apart. 

"Anyone could see that you were uncomfortable so why did he still try and pursue it? What a cunt." The flames of my anger was calmed a little by sykkuno but still very much roaring. 

"Yeah he keeps making it worse for himself, and he ignored me!" I almost forgot Rae was there. 

As the day progressed Rae and I made a mutual decision to never leave Sykkuno's side. He wanted to go hiking, right by his side. Needed to use the bathroom? Rae guarded the front entrance while I guarded the stall. 

Toast was going to get anywhere Sykkuno if I had anything to do with it. 

At one point we were sitting at a table making plans in the activity center and I tentatively put my arm on Sykkuno's shoulder, but it was like he didn't even notice because he didn't react at all. I saw Rae wink at me though and I looked away flustered. 

She seemed really cool and not as awkward as our first encounter where she said my voice "touched her?" I still don't know. 

"Corpse what do you want to do?" I speak without thinking again. I tend to do that a lot. "Anything with you Sykkuno." 

He looked down at his paper, staring very hard. Rae was just smiling. Obviously enjoying what was happening. It almost looked like she knew something I didn't. 

"A-alright."

X

After we discussed plans I went back to the cabin. Sykkuno didn't know but I was going to surprise him. 

I wanted to tell him how I felt at the campfire. It might be too soon, but the way he reacted to stuff I did just made me hopeful that maybe- just maybe... he liked me back. 

Well if not at the campfire some time tonight. I also wanted to play my guitar for him. He really liked my song and I'd hear him singing it everyone and then. I cant do stuff right I can't learn my lesson, I cant do stuff right take antidepressants. 

He never cursed. It was adorable. I was gonna bring my guitar; hide it behind a tree and then take Sykkuno somewhere private to play him the song.

It was an acoustic guitar and I had been practicing for awhile trying to get the perfect balance between my voice; the sound of the acoustic guitar and the song itself. I wanted it to be amazing. 

So I practiced and practiced before it was finally time to go down to the campfire. I skipped dinner because it hurt to eat and my voice would be gone. 

So I grabbed the case and walked down; but most people were already there. 

Toast who was helping set up looked at me and the guitar in my hand before standing on one of the logs and getting his microphone. What was he doing? 

"EVERYONE CORPSE IS GOING TO PERFORM FOR US, GATHER UP." he smirked at me and I knew he wanted to mortify me, hurt me. 

My heart stopped, I couldn't even leave because I was frozen in place. People started to rush towards the fire and crowd around me. 

What the fuck am I going to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/Z527mRPZaH
> 
> I have a discord server.... there are some really cool people there! We’re almost to 100 people! Obviously you don’t have too but if you want to talk some fellow Corpsekkuno fans this is definitely for you!


	24. Chapter 24

TRIGGER WARNING! : SLIGHT SEXUAL ASSAULT 

Will show start with *****

———————— ( sykkuno pov)

I start to walk towards the campfire when I see everyone grouped around one spot. Curious on what got everyone's attention I motion to Rae, and she follows me over. As we got closer I heard chanting getting louder and louder, "do it, do it, do it, do it." the infamous signature of peer pressure about to make somebody do something they didn't want. 

When I saw who was in the middle of the chanting group of students I tried to break through the crowd. Corpse was holding a guitar and I could see the panic in his eyes from all the way over here. Yet as I pushed through the chaos I felt a hand grab my wrist, and another cover my mouth. I try to shout at Rae who I can see also looking for a way to Corpse. 

I twist and try to break from the grasp but when I see who's got me everything freezes. I thought that finally we had gotten through to him, that finally Toast would leave me alone. Yet here he was pulling me into the woods. Farther, and farther away from anybody who could help me. I kept thinking that maybe he just want's to apologize and for real this time. The more rational part of me knew that if this was the case he wouldn't have taken me like he did. 

I wasn't strong enough to fight back as Toast threw me down by a tree. My legs had scratches all over them, and I could feel where bruises would get. It was just like my dream. He was getting closer but I couldn't get away. I couldn't get myself to move. The only difference was this time it was real. This time Toast did get close enough to touch me, but I didn't wake up. 

"T-toast, why are yo-" "SHUT UP" his voice held nothing but rage. I cowered by the tree. I didn't dare say anything. 

"I try and help you, save you, BUT THEN YOU TAKE HIS SIDE! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING AND THEN WHEN I TELL YOU HOW I FEEL YOU STILL DON'T SIDE WITH ME YOU GO ALONG WITH YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHING NEW "ROOMATE" I DONT UNDERSTAND." 

I'm in shock. He blames me for all of this? even though I was the one who got hurt. I lost one of my best friends and somehow it's my fault? I started to stand up.

Toast shoves me back down. My back hits the rough tree bark again. "Toast you need to calm down. I'm sorry I ruined everything, but this is really unfair. You know I would never do something like this on purpose."

"You're so cute when you're oblivious. It also makes me sick." 

***** I start to slowly crawl away and yell out as loud as I can while Toast isn't paying super close attention. He seems to be thinking before turning towards me and getting a lot closer. Toast's eyes were cold and unfamiliar. Animalistic in a way that finally got my legs to work. I stand up and start to run but by that point Toast grabs me and forces my lips on his. I clamp my mouth as tight as I can and start to hit him. 

He's unfazed. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this."

His hand begins to trail down my body and slowly underneath my shirt. This can't happen.   
I keep struggling but my brain starts to become fuzzy. My anxiety is skyrocketing. I scream again and hope somebody hears me. 

Thinking about Corpse to keep me slightly calm I remember what I had learned from Corpse about self defense on of the days we were on house arrest. I knee Toast in the groin, and step on his foot. When he recoiled I broke free from his grip. 

He goes to grab me again but footsteps racing towards us distracts him. I here Rae call my name and tears finally start to flow. She pulls me to her and holds me tight. I squint through my tears to see Corpse punch Toast to the ground. 

Then everything goes black. 

X

When I wake up I'm in a bed. I see curtains on either side of me and that must mean I'm in the first aid cabin. 

I look at the two people next to my bed. Sitting up a bit to better look at them. Rae was asleep with her head resting on my legs. Corpse was just looking at me. 

I turn towards him. 

"Thank you so much for saving me, I tried to get away but-." I couldn't keep talking when I saw the tears start to fall from his face. 

"Oh Jesus why are you crying? It's alright I'm safe." I try to comfort my friend.

"I know that, but I should've protected you better. I promised he wouldn't get to you again but he did." 

Reaching out to brush the tears from his face, Corpse leans into my touch a bit. Smiling softly, still with a hint of sadness.

"Corpse, you did protect me, I managed to get him off of me because of what you taught me!" I took his head in both of my hands now. 

A little shy but I forced myself to look him in the eyes. 

"Thank you Corpse, oh also I saw you had your guitar what happened? Are YOU alright?" 

He moved back and my hands dropped from his face. "Oh it was nothing, I wanted to play guitar down by the lake and people thought I was going to perform or them. Toast told them that. Rae got me out of it though which was very nice of her." 

"Maybe I can hear you play sometime."

"Oh for sure."

—————


	25. Chapter 25

———————— (corpse pov) 

I was looking desperately in the crowd for somebody who could help me. I didn't see Sykkuno anywhere which didn't help my panic. Then in the corner of my eye I see Toast going into the forest before my vision was blocked. What was he doing?

Luckily Rae came to my rescue. She stood up next to me and she was quite a loud person so getting everyone's attention wasn't an issue. 

"LISTEN UP PEOPLE, CORPSE WILL NOT BE PERFORMING AND IF ANYONE PESTERS HIM ABOUT IT YOU'LL ANSWER TO ME." 

I nearly started crying when I saw the students start to disperse, and when anybody looked like they were going to say something she glared at them until they screwed off. "Where's Sykkuno?' I ask Rae when people are finally sitting at the campfire talking instead of focusing their attention in me. 

"Oh he was right behind... me" I see a look of panic on her face as she looks around and sees Sykkuno isn't there. My short break of relief is stopped by a fresh new wave of terror. Sykkuno isn't the type of person to leave without telling you. My stomach sinks. 

"rae... I saw Toast go into the forest. He might've grabbed Sykkuno. I couldn't see." Rae's face becomes 10 shades paler. "Let's go." 

We race into the woods in the direction I saw Toast go. Neither of us say anything and faintly I hear a yell. It was a terrible sound. I almost didn't recognize it. Sykkuno never raised his voice. He never yelled. So the fact he had to scream made my legs go even faster. I ignored the pain I felt and focused on just getting to him.

As I got closer I saw Sykkuno knee Toast and step on his foot to get out of his grasp. A bit of pride flashes through me, but is quickly squashed when I realized the only reason he had to do that was because Toast was touching him in a way he didn't like. As sykkuno ran towards us Toast tried to grab Sykkuno again, and it was like time slowed down.

I rushed past Sykkuno before Toast could make contact, and separate them. Toast goes to hit me. That wasn't happening. I don't hold back. I already got in trouble for beating him up; now I'll just make it true. 

All of my rage and hatred for toast strengthened the blow I laid upon him. I hated him, he thought he could hurt sykkuno over and over again, and not have to face my wrath? Fucking idiot. My aim was perfect and I socked him right in cheek. He stumbled backwards, I didn't give him a chance to recover before using my other to fist to knock him to the ground. 

He was dazed and I was going to continue, but Rae called my name. Sykkuno was limp in her arms. I didn't even hesitate before kicking Toast for good measure and taking Sykkuno from Rae's arms. 

Sykkuno slung over my shoulder Rae and I both were running towards the campsite. Past all of the people at the campfire too busy singing to see what was happening. 

It always surprised me how light Sykkuno was. I originally had him bridal style but it was awkward to run like that so I just threw him gently over my shoulder. Like a fireman rescuing someone from a burning building.

We got to the first aid kit and a nurse led me to an open bed I could lay sykkuno down in. Putting my hand underneath his head so it wouldn't slam down. 

The nurse went to go get the doctor and an ice pack for his head. I sat down next to him and Rae sat on the other side. My hand tucked Sykkunos hair behind his ear after brushing it out of his face. 

"I kept thinking that Toast would eventually have to just apologize right? I mean he'll come to his senses." Rae started talking and I heard the strained tone of a person trying not to cry.   
"But no, he just keeps getting worse. I don't know if he was drunk? Or high? Or I don't fucking know but it doesn't matter. What he did and tried to do theres no excuse for it." The tears started to fall and Rae's voice was breaking. 

I reach for her hand tentatively, and she holds on shaking as she lays her head in Sykkuno's legs. 

I don't say anything even though I agree. I just let Rae cry everything out so that when Sykkuno wakes up she hopefully won't break down again. 

I teared up too. His scream echoing inside of my head. A sound that I never ever wanted to hear again. So full of fear and panic. The relief on his face when he saw us. 

About an hour passes and Rae's asleep. I'm dozing off as well when I see him start to stir. His eyes open and connect with mine. 

"Thank you so much for saving me, I tried to get away but-." Fresh tears fall down my face and his voice falters. Just wakes up after being assaulted and he already is thanking people. God if Sykkuno didn't need help I would've beaten Toast up even more.

"Oh Jesus why are you crying? It's alright I'm safe." I loved when he said that. The world doesn't deserve him. 

"I know that, but I should've protected you better. I promised he wouldn't get to you again but he did." All my guilt and anger starts to pour out. 

"Corpse, you did protect me, I managed to get him off of me because of what you taught me!" 

Sykkuno wipes the tears from my face and I can't resist leaning into his hands a little. I'm still getting used to the whole affection and touch thing. 

Then he cups my face in both of his hands. He was looking and different places while we were talking before but he was looking right into my eyes now.

"Thank you Corpse, oh also I saw you had your guitar what happened? Are YOU alright?" 

Afraid I was going to kiss him I moved back. Unlike some people I have the misfortune of knowing I actually have restraint and respect. 

"Oh it was nothing, I wanted to play guitar down by the lake and people thought I was going to perform or them. Toast told them that. Rae got me out of it though which was very nice of her." 

"Maybe I can hear you play sometime." He definitely would still be getting serenaded. I worked really hard and I still think Sykkuno will like it. 

"Oh for sure."

———————


	26. 26

———————— (sykkuno pov)

We were told later that day that Toast had been sent home after we had reported him to the rangers. We also told them how wrong they were about what happened during the house arrest. They seemed very guilty and wouldn't make eye contact. 

In reality though I wanted to thank them. They were the reason I got to really know Corpse and how amazing he was. 

I was so relieved Toast was gone. It's like a weight had been lifted off of me and I could finally really enjoy this trip without being stressed. 

Now today Corpse, Rae and I were just hanging out in a little grove we had found while hiking. It was a big area with trees surrounding it and flowers. It was really cool. I felt like I was in a fairytale or an anime. 

"So did you two hear about the solar eclipse that's gonna happen tommorow?" Rae asked. 

"No I haven't heard anything about it. That's super cool though." I responded. Corpse agreed with me. 

"We'll make sure you get a good spot! And the rangers will provide special glasses so it's safer to look at." 

I thought about where we could go and the cliff area Corpse had shown me crossed my mind. That would be a great view. 

X 

We finished the hike and it made me so happy seeing how well Rae and Corpse got along. My two best friends. I was so lucky. 

We had lunch and talked a bit more about the eclipse and such. Corpse seemed lost in thought for most of it. I nudged him softly as Rae threw trash away. "Corpse? You alright?" He jumped a little but smiled at me. My heart still did backflips when he did that. 

"Yeah I'm alright. Listen I wanna show you something this afternoon. Just you and I, Rae will understand right. I nodded a bit too quickly. Blushing at my eagerness I looked away, making Corpse laugh lightly as he got up from the picnic table. 

"Well meet me at the cliff spot alright. In like 15 minutes?" 

"Sounds good!" 

When Rae got back I told her what had happened and why Corpse was gone. She started to giggle uncontrollably and I swear she looked like she was about to dance. But when I asked her what was wrong she just said nothing and left.

"Bye bye Sykkuno!! Have funnn." I love Rae but she is a bit strange sometimes. 

I go back to the Cabin quickly to grab a sweatshirt. I wasn't really paying attention so I just grabbed the first one I saw and made my way to the cliff.

As I was walking I realized about halfway through that this hoodie seemed quite big. The sleeves were very long and gave me major sweater paws. It was also black, which I only had one black hoodie and I knew for a fact wasn't this oversized; even though I enjoy oversized things. 

I was wearing Corpses hoodie. I wanted to run back and change but I was already there and I didn't want to be late. So so I sucked up the courage and walked to Corpse. 

I saw his guitar case and my excitement levels somehow rose even more. He was sitting on edge and was strumming lightly. I tapped his shoulder and he jumped a bit but turned to me grinning. 

I saw his eyes flicker and face falter when he saw my hoodie but I also saw him turn a bit pink. "Nice hoodie." He winked at me and my face flushed bright red. 

"I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention and didn't realize until I was already here, I promise I won't-." He cut off my ranting. "Sykkuno you're fine! And you can wear my hoodies anytime you want you look adorable." 

Somehow I think my face turned more red and so shyly sat next to him. "So are you going to play a song for me?" Corpse nodded. 

He started to play and I heard a familiar sound. It was a bit different but it definitely was what I was thinking of. 

"I can't do shit right I can't learn my lesson. I cant do shit right taken antidepressants. Illness and welfare robbed my adolescent.   
My friend probably hate me can't answer a message.   
Filled with anxiety always be hiding me. Feeling inadequates always been driving me. Not a role model that's not what I strive to be-." 

As he sang, voice low and filled with emotion all I could do was stare in wonder. Why did somebody so amazing have to suffer so much. He had told me more about GERD which made his voice how it was. Which explained why he didn't eat much. 

I knew I was probably looking at him with obvious heart eyes but I didn't care. I was so hypnotized but him. I really really like Corpse. 

I wanted to tell him, but I was never really a confronting person. I preferred to stay quiet until I was pushed over the edge. 

He finished the song and looked at me. I just stared back in awe. 

"That was gorgeous!!! Wow Corpse you're so talented." I saw a bit of pink go into Corpses face again when he replied. 

"Thank you, I'm not used to sharing my music with anyone so I'm so glad you enjoy it. It really means a lot, more then you know."

"Oh I have something to show you too!!" Corpse looked surprised. I shyly took out the trainer knife and did a few tricks that I was struggling with when I first was taught them. 

"Look at you go!" Corpse high-fived me and I felt so proud. I had been practicing what he taught me, and I think I was getting pretty good. 

We talked a bit more and both agreed we wanted to meet here for the eclipse tomorrow. 

I asked if Rae should come too but Corpse looked away. "I was thinking maybe it could just be you and me, this is our spot right!" 

I smiled brightly at 'our spot' "yeah of course! She can watch with Poki, I think she also befriended a girl named Lily. She won't mind"

And when I told Rae at dinner she definitely wasn't mad. Corpse was at the cabin already. I was getting more used to the fact he couldn't eat much and that it hurt. It made me sad because eating is something you have to do to survive so you should at least be able to enjoy it. 

"Is that even a question?! Of COURSE I'll leave you two alone for it. That's so romantic." Her face got a bit dreamy. "Watch him confess his love for you, that'd be" she struggled to find the right word and I just laughed embarrassed. "Rae people aren't into me. Girls aren't, some guys are I guess, but not Corpse. I'm just excited to watch it with him."

Rae rolled her eyes. "You're hopeless, come on let's go I wanna have a nice campfire with you."

I got up. "Oh, and don't think I don't see whose sweatshirt you're wearing." 

"Rae I-." But she was already running off. 

So I followed her down to the campfire. It was really fun. I sang quietly along with everyone and had a smore or two, but there was so many people I knew but they all just looked at me with pity. I had a feeling that whatever happened between Toast and I was not a secret. 

So halfway through I left to go back to the cabin. I opened the door and saw Corpse laying on the bed. Scrolling through his phone. 

He looked up as I came in. "You look exhausted." That was true, he looked so comfy on the bed before I could think about what I was doing I tiredly walked over to him. His eyes shone with questions, and interest. I just layed down next to him and gave him a hug. 

He seemed shocked and honestly so was I. What am I doing? I was going to get back up but he hugged me back. 

"You alright?" I nodded, face buried in his shoulder. "Just needed a hug?" I nodded again. I did need a hug. I felt myself start to drift off and I tired to get up but Corpses arms were still around me, and he smelled good; like he just got out of the shower. My eyes fluttered shut and I fell asleep. Right in Corpses arms. 

———————


	27. 27

———————— (corpse pov)

I was so glad Toast was gone. I saw the change in Sykkuno's behavior and demeanor when we were told. He seemed to physically relax. 

He stopped looking over his shoulder when he thought nobody was looking. When I touched Sykkuno's arm as he started to zone out it caused him to jump a bit and flinch away. I didn't blame him, I know what it's like to not like touch. It made me so sad though, because Sykkuno wasn't like me. 

He was usually this soft, lovable and filled with love person. So I was trying really hard to not make him uncomfortable. 

So when we learned of his departure, and I saw a bit of light and sparkle return to Sykkuno's gorgeous, vibrant eyes. The eyes I seemed to always find in a crowd, across the room, and in my dreams. 

I was pacing around the grassy out cove that the three of us had found when we were hiking. It was so relaxing being here with them. 

Everyday I liked Rae more and more. She was really cool and things were never super awkward around her. My feelings for sykkuno also seemed to get stronger every day. I'm not sure how much longer I could keep them in. 

Sykkuno was laying down, softly playing with flowers. I was sitting next to him,regaining my energy by being close to my friend. 

"So did you two hear about the solar eclipse that's gonna happen tomorrow?" Rae asked. 

"No I haven't heard anything about it. That's super cool though." I agreed with Sykkuno. That did sound super cool. I know those don't happen very often so the fact I get to watch one with sykkuno... I looked down to hide my smile. 

"We'll make sure you get a good spot! And the rangers will provide special glasses so it's safer to look at." 

I want it to just be Sykkuno and I. We could go to the cliff area. That would be a perfect view. 

X

When we had lunch I watched Rae and Sykkuno eat. I wish I could just eat whenever I want like that. I have to be careful not to mess up my voice, I want to be able to talk. 

I faintly heard them discussing the eclipse more. I was thinking about my guitar. Now that Toast was gone I think it's safe for me to show sykkuno the song. "

Corpse? You alright?" I was so deep in thought that even though Sykkuno's voice was soft it made me almost jump out of my skin. I smiled at him when he looked worried. 

"Yeah I'm alright. Listen I wanna show you something this afternoon. Just you and I, Rae will understand right?"

Sykkuno started nodding quickly before I even finished my sentence. His cheeks turned pink when he realized how excited he was acting. Jesus fuck I love him. I saw him look to the side and laughed lightly. Glad he was excited as I am. 

I got up. 

"Well meet me at the cliff spot alright. In like 15 minutes?" 

"Sounds good!" 

I wave goodbye for now and walk to the cabin. I pick up my guitar case, and hurry to the cliff so I could practice at least once before Sykkuno got here. 

I strummed the strings and cleared my throat. I can do this. I've been practicing. My throat was raw. I've done more talking in the past few days then I truly have in years. 

A few minutes later I felt a tap on my shoulder. I start to smile and turn to see Sykkuno, and I see my favorite hoodie on him. 

It's so oversized he was almost drowning. He looked even smaller then usual. My eyes went up and down his figure. I started to turn a bit pink and I didn't want to admit a thought flashed through my mind. I wanted to eat him up. I hit myself mentally. It's just a hoodie calm down. 

So what he looks adorable and innocent and small and, what the fuck get a grip Corpse. 

So I just winked at him. "Nice hoodie" It was so satisfactory seeing the red blush take over his face. Sykkuno is going to be the death of me. 

"I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention and didn't realize until I was already here, I promise I won't-."

Oh oops did he think I was mad? I definitely wasn't. So I cut him off. 

"Sykkuno you're fine! And you can wear my hoodies anytime you want you look adorable." 

Was that too forward? I was telling the truth. 

He turned a shade redder and softly sat besides me. Barely making a sound. "So are you going to play a song for me?" I nodded. 

I took a deep breath and started to play. Glancing over at sykkuno I saw recognition flash in his eyes. I saw his hand go up to his mouth. My hoodie giving him major sweater paws. 

I had to close my eyes and regain my focus. Focus on the song, bit the adorable person next to me. 

"I can't do shit right I can't learn my lesson. I cant do shit right take antidepressants. Illness and welfare robbed my adolescent.   
My friend probably hate me can't answer a message.   
Filled with anxiety always be hiding me. Feeling inadequates always been driving me. Not a role model that's not what I strive to be-." 

I'm completely focused on the lyrics. I sing from my heart and it's like I'm in my room again by myself. 

I finish the song and tentatively look towards Sykkuno. His eyes were massive and lips slightly parted. My eyes linger on his lips before I look away. Shy. 

"That was gorgeous!!! Wow Corpse you're so talented." 

I started to get flustered. I had never performed for somebody before. It was such a strange feeling. Very vulnerable. 

"Thank you, I'm not used to sharing my music with anyone so I'm so glad you enjoy it. It really means a lot, more then you know."

"Oh I have something to show you too!!" I looked back at Sykkuno. He had something to show me too? 

I watched him take the knife I had given him out of his pocket and roll down one of his sleeve. His slender hand does some of the tricks I taught him. 

I just stare at him. Honestly awestruck that he actually practiced and mastered those moves. 

"Look at you go!" I high-fived him. I was so proud of Sykkuno. Those tricks weren't that easy and he did them super well. 

We talked a bit more and both agreed we wanted to meet here for the eclipse tomorrow. 

Sykkuno asked if he should invite Rae. Mows my chance, i readers myself before responding . "I was thinking maybe it could just be you and me, this is our spot right!" 

I was expecting some sort of sadness or disappointment, but Sykkuno just smiled at me. No hint of anything negative in his eyes. "yeah of course! She can watch with Poki, I think she also befriended a girl named Lily. She won't mind" 

X

I was at the cabin by myself. I was writing a new song. A song based on and for sykkuno. It would still be my style and more of my experiences but I was so inspired. 

I paced around the room a bit. Trying to think of lyrics. So many were swimming through my brain it was a bit overwhelming. 

I wasn't ok I was falling, hated everything and everyone; looked at my phone no one was calling.   
Now the dark tunnel of my life has a light at the end. 

I'm not healed but I'm healing happier then I've ever been. I never thought I'd be able to call somebody my friend.

I'll never be completely ok, but he's there to help keep the demons away. 

I brainstormed some more before just chilling on my bed, scrolling through online shopping places. I liked online shopping it gave me something to look forward to. I was buying a cool knife off of eBay when Sykkuno came into the room. 

I could tell that he had been at the campfire because I smelled smoke on him, it wasn't a bad smell but I did prefer the lighter more clean scent he usually had. He looked really tired. 

"You look exhausted." 

He didn't say anything and just walked towards me, I started to sit up a bit worried. Sykkuno just silently climbed into the bed with me and snuggled into my chest. My heart started to beat a million beats per second and I hope he couldn't feel it beating out of my chest. I wasn't opposed to cuddling at all, but I was worried about what was wrong. 

The boy tensed up a bit and suddenly moved to get up, no not yet. I quickly hugged him back, pulling Sykkuno closer to me and he buried his face back into my shoulder. 

"You alright?" I feel him nod his head, still not saying anything. "Just needed a hug?" He nodded his head again and I squeezed him tighter. He was quite cold from being outside, and as I warmed him up I realized how perfectly he seemed to fit with me. His small body like a puzzle piece to my own. As I just chilled on my phone a bit more I started to hear little snores and I realized Sykkuno had fallen asleep. 

It was a bit late. I put my phone down and tried to sleep. It was easier with Sykkuno here, but my insomnia and anxiousness for tomorrow was keeping me awake.

Tomorrow is the day. Tomorrow is the day I finally tell Sykkuno how I feel. 

~~~~~~~~~~~


	28. 28

———————— (sykkuno pov) 

I woke up that morning giddy. I was sort of shaky and I couldn't keep the big smile off of my face. If you asked me why I couldn't tell you. 

It was just like a gut feeling. A feeling that something good was going to happen today. What that was I had no clue. 

Maybe I was excited about the eclipse, or it could be because I was getting to spend some more alone time with Corpse. 

As much as Rae loved trying to set me up with Corpse as she made small jokes and references that usually seemed to pass over Corpses head, she liked to be there to watch. 

I loved having her there but it was a bit harder trying to figure out if somebody likes you when your best friend is subtly hyping you up the entire time. 

I still wasn't sure if I was correct and the feeling could be mutual, or if I was given false hope by Rae. She was better at this stuff then me so I trust her.

The eclipse was a bit after lunch, so I had to spend the entire morning trying to pretend I wasn't super excited. 

A part of me wanted to tell Corpse how I felt, but another part of me was saying that he'd never like me and he sees you as a friend. Why would you ruin your friendship? 

But those dark thought weren't going to keep me from having a good time.

At breakfast Corpse was still asleep so it was just Rae and I. Though I really wish I had woken Corpse up; even if he wasn't very happy with me. I say this because I knew exactly what this conversation with Rae was going to be. 

"Hey sykkuno." I heard the tone of her voice and saw the glint in her eyes. Oh jesus. 

"Yeah Rae." 

"you excited for your date today?" She wiggled her eyebrows and I focused hard on the food in front of me. 

"I don't think it's a date but I am excited."

Was it a date? I mean I'd love to consider it a date but it wasn't very realistic.

"Oh sykkuno I want to try something close your eyes." Scared but curious I did as Rae asked, and I felt something cold on my wrist. 

I opened my eyes. 

"Why did you put your Apple Watch on me?" Weird. Rae honestly never took that thing off. So the fact she just gave it to me that easily was suspicious. 

But it's just a fancy watch what could it do? 

She held onto my wrist and turned it so only she could see the screen, then started talking. 

"Sykkuno I noticed how in shape Corpse is when we went swimming. I know some of the girls noticed too. We were far out but I saw their stares. Does that make you jealous?" 

What was she doing? What were these questions. God now I have shirtless Corpse in my Brain. Of course it wasn't a bad image to have stuck in your head but it was one that made me blush.

As if on cue I felt my cheeks heat up. Fiddle sticks. 

I thought it was over and I didn't respond so Rae kept going. 

"I think he likes you. I mean why else would he let you snuggle with him, and constantly hug you? He is quite attractive..." 

I gulped. What was her goal? To fluster me? If that was the case mission accomplished. 

Then all of a sudden Rae stopped the questions and burst out laughing.

"OMG sykkuno, yourself seriously so smitten I can't. That's adorablery." 

I put my head on the table. Trying to hide from all the people looking over from other tables. 

When Rae stopped laughing I spoke up. Mot loud enough to talk over her. 

"Why did you give me your watch?" I was still confused about that. I didn't know what those watch's did.

"So it measures your heart rate." Oh Jesus.

"It started at 88 bpm and as I started asking questions it rose to 100, then 120, and topped at 132! Which means you really like him." 

Oh my god. Just thinking about him got my heart racing that much?

"You know Rae you didn't have to sneakily check my heart rate to see that I really like him. I've told you how much I like him." I try to play off my embarrassment by acting nonchalant. 

I tried to act like my heart rate didn't raise 44 beats per minute when I was thinking about Corpse. 

Can you blame me though? 

His deep voice mixed with his actually soft personality; his muscle toned body giving gentle hugs. The way he opened up to me and cared about me. I liked everything about him. Every little detail down to the way he fiddled with his hands when he was nervous, and scrunched up his nose when he got a bit shy. How passionate he was about certain subjects like Music. The way he would reach out subconsciously to me. 

We would be talking and his hand will tap little beats on my palm. I don't mind when he does that, it tickles. It's subconscious because whenever he notices he always removes his hand immediately and apologizes. 

I might even.... I might even love him.

As soon as the thought crosses my mind I knew it was true. I never thought anyone could fall in love this quickly. Stuff like that only happens in fairy tales and wattpad stories, but in only a week my life was improved because I met somebody so amazing I don't think I could ever live without them now. 

I thought about all of the time we spent together. How we just clicked. 

Conversations flowed so naturally as if we'd known each other our whole lives. It wasn't even like that with Rae. Our first conversations were awkward and some what uncomfortable, it was months before we pushed through that awkward phase and now we're best friends. 

With Corpse he was my best friend after a few days. I hope he felt the same way. Even if it's platonically I hope he also feels the connection. 

I hope he likes me as much as I like him.

X

When I was walking back from breakfast, Rae was just talking and basically skipping with excitement about my "date." 

I saw Corpse coming towards us and I had to hit her lightly so she would shut up. Thank god she got the message before he got in earshot of her rambling. 

"Hey Corpse!" I waved at my friend. His hair looked extra fluffy and curly today. Black ripped jeans and a simple zip up sweatshirt was his outfit today and I could see his shoulders fill out the sweatshirt a bit. My mind flashed to him shirtless because of Rae. Gosh dang it. 

"Hey sykkuno! Hello Rae, are you ok Rae you look a bit red?" 

The look on Rae's face was pretty comical. She was looking between us with a goofy look on her face. Cheeks flushed and eyes bright. I knew she was having a hard time containing herself, and her squeals. 

I swear sometimes I think she wants us to date more then I want to date corpse, and I want to date Corpse quite a lot.

"I want to go change a bit so I'll be back in like 15-20 minutes. Where should I find you?" I wanted to dress a little nicer. 

"Corpse and I will be fine right here won't we corpse." Rae tried to sling her arm around his neck but Corpse was a bit taller so he kinda stumbled forward from the impact. 

My hand covered my mouth to sort of stifle my laugh. He looked kinda scared and I couldn't blame him. 

"Rae please be nice, alright be right back!" I walk a bit faster towards our cabin and I tried to figure out what I wanted to wear. Right now I was still in sweatpants and a t-shirt because that's what I slept in. 

Even if it wasn't an official date I could still look nice.

I've been told I look good in red so I wore my red shirt and jeans. Nothing super fancy. I also messed with my hair a bit so it was poofy and looked nice. My appearance is usually something I'm uncomfortable with, so I don't try to look super nice because I don't like focusing on it. 

Looking in the mirror I was shocked. The person looking back at me looked so happy, and almost confident.

They had a new light in their eyes, and a new glow in their face. Was that really me? My hand reached up to touch my face and sure enough the person in front of my did the same thing. 

Wow. I smile graced my face. Something I really was self conscious about. I usually hid it behind my hand. 

I didn't do that this time, and as I left the cabin once again I said something in my brain over and over again to prepare myself. 

I am worthy of love and I'm enough. 

And I was going to tell Corpse how I felt. Today, at the eclipse. 

~ 

Rae and Corpse were sitting down under a tree smiling and laughing. Just seeing that made me smile, and I couldn't help taking a photo.

My friends were amazing. 

They were so concentrated on their conversation they didn't see me walk up and I couldn't resist sneaking up behind Rae. I said boo really close to her ear and grasped her shoulders. She screamed, and both corpse and I started dying of laughter. Rae looked mad for a second before just erupting in giggles with us. 

We still had about 2 hours before the start of the eclipse and Rae wanted to introduce us to her new friends. Their names were Poki and Lily. 

I knew who both of them were. Poki and I had a class together so we had talked a little. 

Poki was one of the really pretty popular girls. I had a little crush on her when we first met, that feeling soon disappeared, but I'm not sure if anyone didn't have a crush on her at some point. 

I knew who Lily was, but I hadn't ever talked to her. I think she was pretty cool though based on how Rae talked about her.

We were going to have hang out then have lunch with them, before parting ways to see the eclipse.

The first thing I noticed was Poki eyeing Corpse up and down. It's probably nothing. "All the girls have a crush on him." Thats what Rae had said. When she said all the girls did she mean it?

If Poki was attracted to Corpse I could probably just kiss my chances goodbye. 

I felt a brush against my hand and I think corpse did it on accident, but I shivered a little which caused his attention to focus on me as Poki was introducing herself along with Lily. 

Corpse leaned down a little to whisper to me "are you cold sykkuno?" Lucky for an explanation I nodded yes, I didn't have a hoodie on so it wasn't much of a stretch.

What I wasn't expecting though was for Corpse to give me his sweatshirt. I tried protesting but he just shook his head while putting it over my shoulders. 

I was embarrassed when I realized the three girls were staring at me with all different expressions. 

Rae looked like she'd won something. Lily looked confused and Poki looked... envious? 

I felt the warm, fluffy material envelope me since it was so big. Yeah I'd worn his sweatshirt before but that was on accident. The fact he gave it to me made it even softer. 

Now I'm not a jealous person, but the way Poki was always trying to get closer to Corpse really got on my nerves. 

As we strolled around the lake talking she would keep changing her pace subtly so that she would stay by his side. 

Subtle but not subtly enough to pass by me. I was on one side of Corpse and Poki was on the other, but we were at the back of the group so I did something really bold. 

I took corpses hand and intertwined it with mine. He didn't even react on his face as he was talking but I felt him retract his hand.

Oh no I did something bad, my eyes started to burn and throat clench but I felt him grab my wrist back up and hold my hand more comfortably. 

I smiled up at him, he glanced over at me and smiled back before giving my hand a squeeze and turning his attention back to the conversation. 

Lunch was just as bad, I was across from Corpse and I saw Poki scoot closer and closer, and Corpse had nowhere to go since he was on the edge. She puffed up her chest and whenever she laughed she would grab his arm. 

It made me a bit nauseous. What was I supposed to do? It's not like we're a couple. So I dealt with it, and picked at my food.

"Corpse why don't you join m- us in watching the eclipse today." Poki was twirling her hair and focused solely on corpse. 

He looked at her, disinterest obvious on his face. I almost started to giggle, so I had to look down at my food to hide it. 

"Sorry Sykkuno and I already made plans, we found a cool place and everything." 

A soft giggle escaped despite my attempts to hide them. I felt giddy. 

"Oh- well that's fun, if you decide you want more company." She winked. 

Corpses face reminded expressionless, he looked almost bored. 

"No Sykkuno and I will be fine, I hope you have fun though." 

Poki just nodded, lips tight. She looked over at me and there was a new glare in her eyes. Why do girls start to dislike people just because their crush likes them better? 

We're friends and Poki is just gonna have to deal with it? I mean they barely know each other the glare she gave me was completely uncalled for. I didn't care though. 

I saw lily still looked confused but she looked between Corpse and I before looking almost sly, and whispering to Rae. Rae nodded and whispered back. 

Oh god Rae what are you saying. 

After that awkward exchange Poki left to the "bathroom" and didn't come back, like a cat with its tail between its legs. Lily went to leave as well and meet back up with Poki but before she left she turned to Corpse and I. 

"You two are really cute." Before winking at me and giving a thumbs up to Corpse and skipping away.

We were both red as we said goodbye to Rae as we left to get ready for the Eclipse. Too shy to look at each other. 

X

We had grabbed the glasses before we went up to cliff and we had about 10 minutes left. 

I was talking about the stars, looking over the gorgeous scenery when Corpse scooted closer and took my hands into his. 

I didn't even know what to say, I kinda froze when I looked at him. He looked really nervous. I'd never seen him look that anxious. 

Little wrinkles between his eyebrows and eyes big. 

I got worried. What was he about to say?

"Sykkuno, first of all I just want to thank you. I've more fun on this trip with you then I've had in I can't even remember."

I go to speak but a finger is out over my lips. 

"Just listen for now, please." I nod. 

"Truth be told before this I hated you, well I realized recently it wasn't you specifically; it was what you had. Friends and good grades, everybody liked you. 

I didn't have any of that before you, I thought that my life would never get better and truth be told I thought this trip was going to be my last."

My heart dropped at those words and I already felt tears forming

The sky was darkening as the moon and sun got closer. It cast a nice shadow on the curves and contours of corpses face. 

He looked so vulnerable and gorgeous. Cheekbones more defined, dark eyes sparkling. He looked so alive. 

I thought back to when we first met. How different the two people were. How dead and hollow corpse looked to now; where he looks healthier and his eyes shine with life and emotion. 

"But then you came into my life. You didn't stop trying to be friendly towards me, you never did. Even in school you would smile and wave.   
Eventually I was forced to let you in, and when I did you gave me a reason to live again. You Sykkuno, you alone made me smile and laugh, and look forward to waking up everyday."

Tears rolled his face as he smiled at me, and I felt tears fall down my face as well. I did that? Did I really help him that much? My heart felt like it was going to explode. 

Corpse really has no idea how amazing he is, or how much I loved him. 

"You listened to me, and comforted me, you got to know me in a way nobody has bothered to in a long time.   
I realize that we haven't known each other super long but you're my best friend, and I've come to realize that I love you."

Did he- did he say that? Does he really... love me? I can't function, I wanted this to happen and now that it's happening I don't know what to do. 

The sky is getting darker and darker, but I can't watch the eclipse. I just want to look at Corpse. 

"It's sudden, but I needed to tell you. Or else I worry I might never get the balls to do it again. I love you so so much sykkuno. You're sweet, funny, easy to talk with, adorable, warm, welcoming, and tough.   
Thank you for being a part of my life, I'm so lucky to have you." 

He stops talking and looks away, shy. 

The moon covers the sun, they combine, and instead of watching I lean forward and connect my lips with corpse. 

I don't think I could find words to properly explain how I feel. So I hope this got the message across 

It only takes him a second before he pulls me closer and kisses me back.

It's a gentle kiss, one that's full of emotion. Both of us still probably processing what happened. Of course it's a bit awkward. 

Neither of us really know what to do. It was awkward but not uncomfortable. I don't think I could ever be uncomfortable with Corpse. 

I still feel like this is a dream, I pull away a little bit to pinch myself subtly and I also had found my voice again. 

"I love you too Corpse, so much. I feel like I've known you my whole life and you mean so much to me.  
When I'm with you my heart never slows down, and I feel like I'm floating. These moments we share all feel like dreams. Because I never thought somebody so amazing could like me."

He takes hold of my chin and brings my face forward again. He smells like pine trees and cinnamon. 

This kiss is much less awkward and we slowly fall into a rhythm. My hands around his neck and in his hair. It really is fluffy. 

He had his hand on my waist and his other one still holding my cheek. 

As we kiss I think of all the memories we had made, all of the moments we shared and all the experiences we had in our future. 

"Sykkuno?" We pulled away for air.

"Yeah Corpse?" 

"Will you be my boyfriend?" 

"YES!" 

——————the end of Sykkuno's pov—————

When the sun and moon overlap they create an Eclipse, a beautiful and rare phenomenon that is something you can't forgot. 

The sun, who brings light to the darkest crevice of the moon. The ray of happiness and hope. Your light at the end of your tunnel. The yin to your yang. The sykkuno to your corpse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it, the end of Sykkuno's side of the story.


	29. 29

;)

———————— (corpse pov) 

I woke up that morning scared out of my wits. Sweat beaded my forehead and I was sort of shivering. I knew I couldn't back out of this, I don't think I would be able to hold my feelings in for much longer. 

I wanted today to go well so badly my stomach hurt. I barely slept at all last night because I was writing out what I wanted to say. When i tried to talk off the fly it never turned out as well as when I wrote. 

Of course I wouldn't read it line for line, but I really didn't want to mess anything up. 

I was surprised Rae wasn't upset about not getting to come with us. Though when I think about it more she seemed to know something I didn't. 

I was looking at the photos of me and sykkuno from the cliff. I really couldn't get the goofy grin off of my face. He looked so cute and it made the nausea go away slightly. 

Sykkuno was gone like usual off to breakfast by the time I woke up. Even without my normal health problems there was no way I'd be able to eat today. 

The eclipse was a bit after lunch from what I had heard, so I had a few hours to kill and stress about. 

I looked over my notes again and paced a little bit. Trying to control my nerves and bring myself together before I met back up with sykkuno. 

So I did that by thinking about Sykkuno. 

His soothing voice mixed with how he pronounced things wrong but in a cute way, his small decently thin body that was perfect for hugging, snuggling, well really doing anything. The way Sykkuno listened to me and made me feel welcome even before this trip. I liked everything about him. The way he covered his mouth when he smiled or laughed was so endearing, but I loved his smile also when he did let it show. 

What he did subconsciously like brushing his hair all the time. Usually the hair right above his eyebrow. 

I love him. I love him so much. 

When I first met him I thought we could never get along and never be friends. Yet that was the opposite of what happened. 

He was my best friend and my only friend besides Rae. I wouldn't give him up ever, even to get rid of my health problems permanently. Or all of the friends and money in the world. 

You see people like Sykkuno only come once in a life time. People so true and genuine. The people that just click with you. 

God I hope he likes me as much as I like him.

X

I was walking up towards the cafeteria after getting dressed. A smile was already on my face when I saw my friends. 

Rae was talking excitedly and I watched Sykkuno hit her as I came closer. Cute. 

"Hey Corpse!" My little angel waved at me. He was wearing an oversized shirt and sweatpants. His usual comfy clothes. They made him look so small I just wanted to put him in my pocket. 

"Hey sykkuno! Hello Rae, are you ok Rae you look a bit red?" Her eyes looked a bit wild as they moved around. She was smiling but still I moved closer to Sykkuno and away from her a bit. It was a scary smile. 

"I want to go change a bit so I'll be back in like 15-20 minutes. Where should I find you?"

No sykkuno please don't leave me alone with her. Rae looked like a killer clown. 

"Corpse and I will be fine right here won't we corpse." I felt my head jerk down from a sudden weight, stumbling forward. When I straightened up a little I saw it was Rae's arm around my neck that pushed me down.

I couldn't help but laugh at this, but still I looked at sykkuno with pleading eyes. 

"Rae please be nice, alright be right back!" With that he jogged off and I was pulled to the ground. 

Rae stood over me. "Interrogation time!"

X

I was sat down at a nearby tree and just sat there as Rae paced in front of me. Cracking her knuckles and neck to be... intimidating? 

I felt her gaze look me up and down before eventually she spoke. 

"So you and sykkuno have gotten close recently haven't you, very close." 

"Well yes, why?" I knew I didn't have to be so defensive but I didn't know what to expect. Rae and I weren't as close as me and Sykkuno. 

"You know what I'm just going to get straight to the point. When are you going to tell him you like him." 

I choke on air when she said that. It really was not what I was expecting. How did she know. If she figured it out did Sykkuno as well? 

If so that might be a good sign right? Because he hasn't run away screaming yet. 

"Corpse?" Oh I haven't responded to Rae yet. 

"Well-." I look down at my hands fiddling in my lap. "Today at the eclipse." 

Happy squealing and clapping came from Rae who was jumping around and doing little dances. 

Alright? 

"I KNEW IT, GOD IM SO SMART. I SAW HOW YOU LOOKED AT HIM." 

I just laughed a little uncomfortable. I've always been awkward and closed off about my feelings, so the fact she could read me like an open book was kinda scary. 

Maybe it's a girl thing? They're probably better at reading emotions. 

As we talked more Rae asked more questions about Sykkuno. 

"When did you know?"   
"Any cute interactions I should know about?"  
"Want the picture of you two sleeping on the bus?"  
"You should meet my friends!"  
"Wanna know his favorite foods so you can make them?"  
"His favorite color is green, you could wear something green but you only have black in your wardrobe don't you." 

I was trying really hard to hear everything she said and respond, but she was going quite fast.   
Then I saw Sykkuno coming but he put a finger to his lips and snuck up behind Rae. 

I didn't say a thing. 

He yelled boo in her ear and scared her. Both sykkuno and I were dying at her shrieks. She glared at us, but it was hard to stay mad at Sykkuno.

What did Rae say about her friends? It was something like she wanted me to meet them. At least I think so. 

My plan if that was the case is to stay in the back and make sure Sykkuno is always close by. New people make me sick to my stomach, and the feeling from this morning had finally gone away

My friends did look excited so I sucked it up and followed them.

I heard Rae call them Poki and Lily. I recognized Poki's name. 

Poki was one of the popular girls. All the guys drooled over her, girls wanted to be her. I wanted her to stay far away from me.

She attracted attention, and I wasn't a big fan of that. 

I had no idea who lily was. She looked nice? 

I looked back at Poki while Lily introduced herself because I thought I felt eyes on me, and sure enough her eyes were scanning my body. Well shit judging me already I see. 

In the corner of my eye I saw sykkuno shiver, and my attention became focused on him again.

"are you cold sykkuno?" He wasn't wearing a hoodie, but a red shirt and I couldn't help but admire how nice he looked before taking off my own sweatshirt and giving it to him when he nodded. 

Sykkuno shook his head at me and tried to not accept it, but I thought about how cute he looked the other day and still put it over his shoulders. 

He gave up, put his arms through the sleeves and cuddled up. Tiny. 

I looked back at the girls who had all gone way too fucking quiet.  
Did I do something wrong? 

Rae winked at me. Lily seemed a bit lost, like she didn't know why it went silent either. Poki was looking between Sykkuno and I, and her eyes narrowed. Did I upset her? I didn't really care. Sykkuno was comfortable that's what mattered. 

I don't think I upset her, because when we walked around the lake Poki kept moving closer to me. The path wasn't very big, so soon I wouldn't have anywhere to go to get away from her without being obvious. 

Sykkuno was on my other side, and we were walking together at the back just like I wanted. Except I had a girl on my other side grabbing onto my arm when she laughed, and was flirting with me. 

I wasn't interested at all. I'm bisexual, I do find girls attractive sometimes but I'm so focused on sykkuno nobody even comes close to him. 

I looked over at sykkuno every now and then, and once I caught him glaring at Poki. That was such a new expression for him I was shocked. Well I guess I'm not the only one uncomfortable. 

About halfway around the lake I felt someone shyly put their hand into mine. I didn't react because I knew I would start panicking on accident. So I had to show no emotion. 

The angle our hands were intertwined was an awkward one, and I pulled my hand back to fix it when I saw Sykkuno blink fast and drop his arm. Oh god does he thinks I don't want to hold his hand? Because I want nothing more. 

So I hurry up and take his wrist, bringing his hand back up to where I could more comfortably hold it. 

His hand was sort of shaking, and I traced my thumb up and down to calm him. 

Sykkuno smiled brightly at me, no hand covering how beautiful it was. I squeezed his hand to comfort him, and smiled back at him. 

If anybody noticed they didn't say anything. I don't think Poki noticed because she still was puffing out her chest and twirling her hair by me. 

When we got to the cafeteria I unfortunately had to let go of Sykkuno's hand. Come to think of it I'm not sure why he took my hand in the first place. I didn't mind of course but I didn't want to read to far into things and give myself false hope. 

Because it almost felt like... he might actually like me back. God I fucking hope so. 

~ 

"Corpse why don't you join m- us in watching the eclipse today." I looked up from my phone. How do I say this without being too mean? 

I saw sykkuno look down at his food. He better not be upset. I'd be even colder to Poki. 

"Sorry Sykkuno and I already made plans, we found a cool place and everything." 

I hear a little giggle coming from the other side of the table. Oh- he's laughing? That's good I was worried he was upset. 

"Oh- well that's fun, if you decide you want more company." She winked. 

Ew. 

"No Sykkuno and I will be fine, I hope you have fun though." 

Her face soured, eyes glaring over at Sykkuno. didn't they know each other? That's bot how you treat a friend. 

The other two girls were whispering between each other, god Rae please don't expose me. I thought all girls were good at reading body language and telling who likes who, but I guess not because Poki couldn't see I really wasn't into her. 

Poki left. Thank god. 

Lily went to go after her, but before that she turned to us.

"You two are really cute." She gave me a thumbs up and couldn't even say goodbye her statement left me so flustered. Did she figure it out or did Rae tell her? 

I swear to fucking god if Rae told her. 

X

Now the walk to the cliff was a completely one sided conversation. Sykkuno was talking about something random and usually I listen completely entranced, but today was different. 

I just kept thinking about what I was about to do. How many different outcomes there could be, how wrong this could go. 

As we were sitting there; sykkuno talking about the stars; I took one last deep breath before scooting close to Sykkuno and taking his hands. 

Now or never. 

Sykkuno just froze. His eyes were big and sparkly as the light started to be blocked. Casting a nice glow onto his face. 

"Sykkuno, first of all I just want to thank you. I've more fun on this trip with you then I've had in I can't even remember."

I see him start to talk but I put a finger over his lips, once I get started I can't stop or else I won't have the strength to continue.

"Just listen for now, please." He nods. 

"Truth be told before this I hated you, well I realized recently it wasn't you specifically; it was what you had. Friends and good grades, everybody liked you. 

I didn't have any of that before you, I thought that my life would never get better and truth be told I thought this trip was going to be my last." I couldn't remember any of my notes, but instead of panicking I just spoke from the heart. It was such a vulnerable feeling. Pouring your heart out as the world kept getting darker and darker. 

"But then you came into my life. You didn't stop trying to be friendly towards me, you never did. Even in school you would smile and wave.   
Eventually I was forced to let you in, and when I did you gave me a reason to live again. You Sykkuno, you alone made me smile and laugh, and look forward to waking up everyday."

I felt tears start to flow, tears of misery and pain. Scars that would never heal and memories that would always haunt me. He didn't get rid of that pain but he healed it. Sykkuno healed me, showed me what life is really like. 

I saw tears fall down Sykkuno's face too.

"You listened to me, and comforted me, you got to know me in a way nobody has bothered to in a long time.   
I realize that we haven't known each other super long but you're my best friend, and I've come to realize that I love you."

There. I said it. 

Three words that could change everything, has changed everything.   
I'm a whole new person then I was before. I was less angry, I was given a new perspective on life. Showed it was the little things that mattered. 

That there were people out there who were accepting, and compassionate. Willing to reach out to anybody. People like sykkuno. 

"It's sudden, but I needed to tell you. Or else I worry I might never get the balls to do it again. I love you so so much sykkuno. You're sweet, funny, easy to talk with, adorable, warm, welcoming, and tough.   
Thank you for being a part of my life, I'm so lucky to have you." 

I stop talking out of embarrassment. Looking away from his face. He wasn't saying anything, just looking at me. 

I was preparing myself for the rejection when two small hands grabbed onto my face and lips were pressed back onto mine. 

Right as the moon covered the sun.  
-

screwmyname1234 really popped off with this one!   
\- 

I freeze, is this real? My minds flashes back to the dream I had, and dream or not I felt lips on mine. I pulled sykkuno closer and kissed him back. 

It's a gentle kiss, one that's full of emotion. Both of us still probably processing what happened. Of course it's a bit awkward. 

I'd kissed someone before sure, but I never really liked them that much. But I liked sykkuno so much. This kiss meant something. 

He pulls away. Face so red I bet he probably didn't expect himself to do something that bold either. He had just pulled away but I already wanted him back. 

"I love you too Corpse, so much. I feel like I've known you my whole life and you mean so much to me.  
When I'm with you my heart never slows down, and I feel like I'm floating. These moments we share all feel like dreams. Because I never thought somebody so amazing could like me."

He thought I was amazing? He liked me back? Is this real? Even after he kissed me it hadn't set it what that meant. Only then when he said he loved me too did I realize that the best possible outcome happened. 

Heart pounding I take his chin in my hand. Tilting his head back a little before connecting our lips again. 

This kiss is much less awkward and we slowly fall into a rhythm. His hands tangled into my hair. I had a hand on his waist. Keeping him close to me. My other hand was caressing his cheek. 

We were so close, eventually his hands were around my neck, and both of my hands are wrapped around his waist. 

As we kiss I think of all the memories we had made, all of the moments we shared and all the experiences we had in our future. 

"Sykkuno?" I pulled away; bodies still hugging, and looked at the beautiful man in front of me. Cheeks red and lips slightly puffy. Hair a mess in the best way. 

"Yeah Corpse?" 

"Will you be my boyfriend?" 

"YES!" 

——————the end of Corpse's pov—————

When the sun and moon overlap they create an Eclipse, a beautiful and rare phenomenon that is something you can't forgot. 

The moon, who can shine bright and beautiful with the right light to help bring it out. The peacefulness and mystery.. Your calm in the storm. The yang to your yin. The Corpse to your sykkuno.

~


	30. Epilogue

————————( nobody's pov) 

When Corpse and Sykkuno told Rae later that day she screamed so loud the whole camp probably heard her. 

Her mouth was agape, eyes wide. Just looking between the two boys. Their interlocked hands; the way they couldn't keep their eyes off of each other- and the way Corpse would kiss Sykkuno's head every now and then.

They both thought Rae was making that face because she was shocked, so you can imagine their surprise when- 

"FINALLY, TOOK YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS LONG ENOUGH." 

Now Corpse and Sykkuno were in shock. 

"GOD, do you know how much willpower it took to keep my mouth shut? How painful it was to know you both liked each other yet didn't think you would get your feelings returned? Honestly I'm surprised any of you said anything." 

They boyfriends looked between each other speechless, having not realized before that Rae knew everything. 

Rae just kept dancing around and hitting Corpse and Sykkuno for making her suffer so much. 

Sure they got looks when they would walk places together hand in hand. Obviously together. Most of the looks weren't judgmental, just curious and fascinating. 

The mysterious bad boy and every bodies favorite. Together. Two seemingly polar opposites. What a sight to behold. 

~

The three of them grew closer, and Corpse and Sykkuno became permanent roommates. Sykkuno applied for the transfer as soon as he got back from the trip. 

The bus ride home was like the first in the fact that Corpse and Sykkuno were snuggling. Yet this time both were 100% conscious, and while corpse was listening to music and looking out the window. Sykkuno was laying in his arms while talking with Rae. 

Corpse just absentmindedly stroked Sykkuno's hair. 

They weren't thinking about the upcoming problems like having to see Toast again, or more exams and work. They were just enjoying each other's company. 

Now speaking of Toast, what exactly happened with him? 

Well he was sent back to the dorms where he was reprimanded by Mr.D, and he was going to get arrested on charges of sexual assault. 

Yet that didn't happen. After a phone call or two with Sykkuno and the school board, his sentence was reduced to a $7,500 fine. Sykkuno wanted to forgive Toast, because he knew the person that Toast really was. 

It would take a while to ever regain the trust that was destroyed, but Sykkuno wanted his friend back. 

Most people had forgotten about all the Toast drama by the time they got back, or just didn't care. Because it was never brought up, and I don't acted differently towards Toast. 

Corpse wasn't happy about that. He couldn't believe that Sykkuno wanted to forgive Toast. He trusted his boyfriend though and backed him up.

~ 

Toast was leaning up against the cafeteria wall,  
Looking at the couple happily eating and talking with Rae. 

He was thinking about how he could've fucked up this bad, how he messed up his friendships so much he was alone.

Toast soon became aware of the person suddenly standing next to him.

"That should be me." It was Poki. 

"What do you want Poki?" Toast sighed and pushed himself off of the wall. Standing side by side with the girl. 

"With Corpse... that should be me. Instead it's sykkuno huh. I didn't even know either of them were gay. I mean I kinda guessed Sykkuno was he radiates bottom ener-." 

"Stop." 

Toast cut her off. "Poki seriously what do you want." 

She paused and tapped her chin, thinking. 

"I think that they were made for each other, and nothing we can do will change how they feel. I mean you were his best friend for years and he still didn't want you." 

Toast winced. "If you're here to just to insult and judge me don't bother. I already know everything you'll tell me."

There was a deep touch of sadness and pain that surprisingly didn't go unnoticed. 

"Let's go out."

"You; one of the most popular girls in school want to go out with me? Huh." 

Poki rolled her eyes. "Yes we're both upset and a distraction would be nice, let's just go to a movie and forget." 

Toast couldn't argue and let Poki pull him out of the cafeteria and towards the movie theater. He didn't have class for another 2 1/2 hours anyway. 

~ 

As years went by it became more and more obvious how perfect Corpse and Sykkuno were for each other. Anybody who saw or met them would agree. 

They graduated college, moved into an apartment together, and before you know it they were engaged. 

They got engaged on a hike that Corpse had planned. 

It had been years since they first met. Years since the school trip that started everything. Neither of them forgot about it though. 

So what better place to pop the question? Corpse told Sykkuno that they were going on a road trip, but wouldn't tell him where. 

Of course Sykkuno didn't question it. He trusted Corpse he knew wherever they went would be gorgeous. 

The shock on his face when they finally got to their destination. Sykkuno was frozen in his spot, just taking in the familiar but also brand new sight.

So many memories. First kiss, where Corpse first asked him out. Silly photos from this very spot. Sykkuno ran to the edge and went to speak, but he as he turned around words caught in his throat. 

Corpse was down on one knee and hold out a gorgeous ring. His face was glowing with the golden sun, he looked healthier and happier then ever. Absolutely stunning. 

Sykkuno from Corpses point of view was silhouetted and light poured around him like a halo. 

Corpse didn't even get the change to ask the question before Sykkuno ran toward and embraced his now fiancé.

They lived happily ever after. 

The end. 

——————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Eclipse 
> 
> ☀️ • 🌑


End file.
